30 Day Challenge, Young Justice Style
by unboundpen
Summary: Day 17: "The key to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources." Artemis certainly knows how to do that, and the team doesn't seem to mind.
1. Day 2: A couple

A/N: So...um, this is my little summer project. As I have stated in my profile, I have been in a major writer's block. Sad I know. So, my friend and I took up this 30 day challenge. She wanted to do it for fun. As for me, I thought it would help get my creativity flowing again. This challenge wasn't made for fanfic writing, but I thought "Hey, I should change it up a bit."

Now for this part, I know it says Day 2. Well...the reason why it's day 2 was when I started writing...it fit more as Day 2's prompt, instead of Day 1's. I apologize for the confusion. ahaha

* * *

><p>Day 2: A couple<p>

Characters: Kaldur, Artemis

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship/Romance (fluffiness)

* * *

><p>There was something a bit weird when Kaldur got back from Atlantis. It was as if everyone seemed suddenly in tune with each other. Superboy spoke more, Wally and Artemis tolerated each other more than they normally would, Robin refrained from making fun of Wally too much, and M'gann, well...she was still her sweet normal self.<p>

Kaldur didn't know if they all had an epiphany at the exact point in time or what...but it was nice to see them all interact with each other. Like today, for example. Robin was in the kitchen helping M'gann with a cheesecake recipe she had found on the computers in what was called the world wide web. (He had yet to use this program, only knowing how to research on the Justice League's database as a reference for missions.) Wally was currently giving Superboy a tour of his home city, and both had promised to be back by dinnertime. As for himself, Artemis thought it was best to widen her team leader's knowledge on weapons by having him sit on the couch and help her clean and inspect her arrows while she told him everything she knew.

Do not misunderstand Kaldur's confusion for ungratefulness. He was very much grateful for their unexpected choice of team bonding...especially right after he had been rejected by Tula.

His eyes lowered at the thought of her. She was happy, and, of course, he was happy that she was happy. This also applied to Garth as well. Kaldur was just a bit depressed at how much time (and how late) it took him to share his feelings with Tula.

"Kaldur..."

Artemis' voice jolted him from his thoughts, but only his eyes flickered from side to side until they rested on her. She didn't hide how her face had been etched with worry...worry for him. A hand reached out to grip his hand -the one holding the arrow- and her head tilted with question.

"I apologize, Artemis," he answered rather shakily. There was a minute pause before he continued with a teasing tone. "Surely, this is not one of your electrocuting arrows?"

Her eyes searched his quietly, to a point that he started to shift under the scrutiny. "It is, but if you paid attention, you would've spotted the pressure sensors. I just stopped you from rubbing one."

His eyes widened as he pulled his hand that held the rag further away from the arrow. "Oh! I-"

"-Kaldur, you've been much more reserved when you came back. It's not just me, but everyone has noticed, even Wally. You're alright when we're on missions, but when you're given time to yourself, you get this -I guess depressed?- aura..."

He looked away, contemplating her words. Could it be that he had the team worried? Well, that was stupid of himself. He was the leader, he should set an example for them, be a little more emotionless, so he wouldn't have to cause worry for them. Even though Artemis couldn't see it, he blushed. "Is...is this why there has been more off duty interaction within the team?"

She gave him a hesitant nod, and looked a bit sheepish. "We wanted to show you that you could be comfortable enough with us to talk about whatever happened in Atlantis."

Suddenly, flashes of Superboy's failed attempts at swimming lessons, Wally's horrible karaoke, M'gann's suprisingly strong tugs to get him to follow her into a store, and Robin's tactile, surprise, random attacks ran through his mind. All those events, which had occurred within the last week, had him smiling fondly.

"The members of Young Justice are not just teammates, we're all friends, and not only that, we're teenagers. Don't get me wrong, Black Canary listens to our frustrations, Red Tornado -he's a robot and all- practically ignores the weird situations we've been in...and Batman is great...which is scary if you think about it, but can you honestly see yourself talking to him about the emotional aspects of a teen? Because the mental image of him as your shrink is very amusing."

His small smile transformed into a full out grin, to which she returned, making her face light up along with his. "I understand your intentions, and I appreciate it."

"Well, I'm not going to force you to talk or anything, but when you do want to talk you can approach any of us."

The hand that gripped his squeezed in comfort, and with that one squeeze Kaldur felt a constricting feeling within his chest. The way her eyes looked up at him made him feel differently for the first time towards her. Although it stayed the same, her smile had his breath catch in his throat, making it hard to even breath for a few seconds. In that moment she looked beautiful to him, in that moment he forgot all about Tula...for once.

Without thinking, he let go of the rag and reached over to cup her cheek. His body leaned over closer to hers, ignoring how she suddenly tensed at the invasion of personal space. Eyes fluttered shut, a simple press of lips, a hint of suckle had him feeling even warmer, and as he pulled away from her, he suddenly realized what he had just done. Her eyes flashed open and showed just how confused she was. But ever the calm and collected leader he was, he simply covered that up by saying, "I apologize...I completely forgot that it is not a tradition here on the surface."

She blinked releasing some of the daze she seemed to be in. "Tradition?"

"Back in Atlantis, if one is very thankful, they show gratitude by touching lip to lip." There were very few moments in his life where he had lied fully, but this was to save him from complete embarrassment. A little guilt started to build in his gut, with the thought of how he had suddenly just switched and acted impulsively, but he caught the unsure smile she gave him and he returned it with an awkward one as well.

What did surprise him was how she had scooted closer to him, and plucked the arrow from his hand before she cupped his face softly. She leaned up as she led his face close to hers. Out of instinct he closed his eyes again, anticipating for the feel of her. There was a light feathery touch on his lips, the warmth of her breath had him slightly shaking, and then she pressed her lips harder -but still light for his tastes- earning a small groan from him.

When they pulled away, she touched her forehead to his. With another beautiful smile she said, "Well, I can certainly appreciate that tradition. You're welcome."


	2. Day 1: Something you love

A/N: Sorry guys, my computer got all messed up and stuff. Plus I've been busy, i.e. going to the centennial graduation of Navy recruits. Not like you guys would know that the past Friday was one. WHOOT GO NAVY! Anyways, I know I'm supposed to be on like Day 4 or 5, but I can't really keep up. I have Day 3 started, and maybe will post it today as well.

Now I know this may seem like another "Artemis is a BAMF" thing again, but it's not. I just like Artemis a lot, and sometimes these fics write themselves. So don't hate please.

**Edit:** For some reason Wally's "speech" came up short...I guess it was the apostrophes that cut them up. I originally had his whole confession bunched together with no words...but I guess the auto correct won't let me. Sorry, about that guys. XD

* * *

><p>Day 1: Something you love<p>

Characters: Wally, Artemis

Rating: K

Genre: Romance (obviously XD)

* * *

><p>Wally was a person that loved to indulge in the nice things in life. Truthfully, with his line of work -for a fifteen year old- he expected the worst to come to him, despite his uppity mood most of the time. It certainly had nothing to do with his impulsive nature at all...nope, not at all.<p>

Food, he loved food, and it was obvious to everyone. He would have a variety of flavors of ice cream in the fridge, there would be random bags of chips in every single room of the base, and the team was certainly aware of his not-so-secret stash of imported cookies hidden away deep within the messy confines of his assigned room. No one dared to venture into that, not even to steal just one little bag.

It wasn't just junk food that he loved. Sure they fulfilled his needs when they made unexpected turns. There were times he would ask his parents to take him out to a fancy schmancy restaurant, whether it be French, Thai, Chinese, Italian or Filipino, he liked to think himself as a cultured gentleman sometimes. He liked to savor the wondrous flavors, the spiciness of Indian curry, the simplistic yet tasty dish of Korean fried chicken, the-not-so-oily-if-cooked-correctly shrimp and vegetable tempura...he could go on and on about how good they were.

Simply put, he was an athlete, and if any person knew, an athlete was the most likely to eat the most out of a group of hand picked stereotypical teenagers, besides the girls that ate out their feelings, of course. He did not lie whenever he said that his metabolism ate away at his energy. If one were to run as much as he did, as fast as he did, then they would be eating as much as he did.

Wally also loved to practice his hand at flirting with girls. There was never a moment in time where he gave up the chance to flirt with at least one girl per day. He was a pretty normal guy, but he wanted nothing more than to entertain his romantic side. To have a partner to share his thoughts with, to kiss, to hold hands, to take to the fancy dinners and enjoy the food with him, was one of his life long dreams. What better way than to start during the fluctuating periods of a teenage boy's hormones?

There were fleeting moments when he would actually score a date with one girl, and he kept in mind that he had to do better than the previous date he had been in. Sometimes, he would be successful...other times, they wouldn't even show up, but no matter, his pick up lines will work eventually.

So when he decided that he needed to put his two loves together to get the girl he was currently pinning over, he found himself holding out a whole red velvet cake in front of a very skeptical, very cautious looking archer.

Quickly, before she could even so much as bat an eye, Wally spluttered out, "So I just found this delicious red velvet cake and thought we could share it together since there's no one else here to share it with. You know kind of likeyouweremygirlfriend and weweregoingoutonadate." He sped through the last two parts really quickly, as if he wasn't talking any faster.

Her face scrunched up in confusion throughout his very fast speech, "Hey! Spedex, mind slowing down? I may be good at what I do, but I'm not exactly meta enough to understand the words coming out of your mouth. Now...let's try this again, but more slowly."

As if he couldn't even be more humiliated enough now he had to repeat it, so he opted for the shorter version, "I thought maybe you would want to eat some of this red velvet cake with me."

"Why me?"

"Well, uhm...I wanted to enjoy this delectable dessert with someone beautiful like you." Wow, that went a lot smoother than his previous attempts at asking out a girl.

She stared, he fidgeted. "Are you..."

"-asking you out on a date? Yeah, I am."

Uh-oh, she crossed her arms. "Here's a little tip, Spedex. I go out with guys who ask me straight up. I am not impressed easily with the beautiful crap that you use on other girls."

He felt his own face sadden at her cruel, hinting words. Just when he thought he actually felt like she could probably be the one, she had to turn him down harshly. Without any other words, he turned around with his head lowered.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not exactly done talking to you."

"But you just-"

"Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes. You're taking me out to make use of this awful day I've been having, and you're my only hope in changing that. When we get back we'll have a try at that cake, alright?"

To say he was happy, was a complete understatement. In fact, he was so ecstatic that he did an about face and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Okay, see you in ten."

When he zipped away, he missed the chance to actually see a genuine smile that would've probably made him fall even more in love with her.


	3. Day 3: Your Favorite Food

A/N: Happy Late 4th of July guys! I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I didn't have time, plus I was a bit depressed due to personal reasons. ahaha but that has passed.

This one-shot is the longest I've written yet.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Your Favorite Food<p>

Characters: M'gann, Robin (And a bit of the Batfam boys.)

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship/Humor (I don't really intend for romance in this one...but I don't really know. Maybe some of you guys can see a bit of fluff if you tilt your head and squint your eyes...)

* * *

><p>When Robin had walked into the kitchen of Mt. Justice, he had seen a platter of harmless looking scones. Now being raised by a billionaire with an English butler as the only other adult living with said billionaire, Robin had been accustomed to the delicious scones that were set out once each week. He could only admit it secretly that he was absolutely addicted to them, especially the lemon and poppy seed ones. So could anyone blame him for taking one?<p>

Certainly not.

When he bit into the seemingly edible goodness, he got a mouthful of salty, gritty, bitter...rocks. That was the only way he could describe the not edible treats on the plate.

M'gann chose that moment to walk in. "Hey, Robin. Oh, you found my-"

Robin rushed to the sink and spat out as much as he could, completely cutting off the girl. The only thought was to get the horrible taste out.

After a full moment of spitting, hacking, and gagging, he blindly searched for a glass and filled it -to the very top- with tap water. He took many needed gulps of the liquid. When he was done (after about five glasses), he finally looked up at the Martian, still bent over the sink. She, in turn, had a crestfallen look on her face.

"Are they that bad?"

Robin suddenly felt guilt ridden and had to find the right words to not hurt her even more; he was a gentleman nonetheless. "The...uh...the taste and texture doesn't really fit how scones are supposed to taste."

"That bad, huh?"

Damn, he failed. His head hung low as he replied softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Robin," she sighed thoughtfully, "if only there was someone that could help me improve. Uncle J'ohnn is the same as I, unfortunately."

If Robin were trying one of Alfred's confections, he wouldn't hesitate to state what could be added or removed the next time, in one of those rare times that Alfred did not make them as perfect as possible.

An idea popped up in the young boy's mind. Maybe, just maybe, M'gann wasn't as hopeless as she thought.

xXx

M'gann was overwhelmed, in Robin's terms whelmed. Speaking of the Boy Wonder, he was the one to have sent her to this...this palace! She had seen t.v. shows that showed the houses of the rich humans, but none of them quite compared to this ginormous house. She didn't realize just how much space people needed.

Her finger pressed the doorbell (her first one to ring) and the bell was so loud she had to stifle a squeal of surprise. Were doorbells always this loud? The door opened immediately and a boy that looked to be about ten peered through the tiny crack.

"Who are you?" He glared rather cutely.

"Hi, I'm Megan Morse. Uhm...I was told to come here...for some lessons."

His dark blue, stormy eyes narrowed, "What lessons?"

"Baking lessons."

The kid snorted in a way that had annoyance boiling in the back of her mind. "You came to the Wayne Manor for baking lessons? You honestly think I can buy that?" She realized that was probably his nature, he goaded adults in a way that made him feel like he was also an adult. It was cute.

A littler head popped from the side of his legs and blinked light blue, owlish eyes sleepily at her before he smiled at her. It took all of her will power not to coddle him.

"Hello, Miss."

"Hi."

"Are you big brother's girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened at the blunt question and she nervously giggled, but before she could let him down gently, the other one spoke while he rolled his eyes. "This girl can't be his girlfriend. Shouldn't you be sleeping, brat?"

The younger boy looked up at the older one and scowled, "Steph and Cass started playing tug-of-war in their sleep. I couldn't take it since I was squished in between them."

"Well, you're supposed to be napping."

"I can't. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I don't know. You can go sleep on the couch for all I care, just as long as you're slee-"

The door opened wider to show an even older boy only a few years younger than M'gann. He had a grin similar to Robin's as he addressed the younger two.

"Jason, what have I told you about speaking to Tim like that? Go finish your homework. Tim, you can go sleep in my bed for today."

The youngest one, Tim, smiled widely, while the other, Jason, frowned and mumbled as the two of them walked away.

The one that stayed watched the other two and then turned to M'gann with a polite smile. "Yes?"

This one had startling blue eyes that twinkled playfully. She had to mentally shake herself from being stunned. Should she say that the Boy Wonder told her to come here for baking lessons? That would sound utterly ridiculous, but Jason's reaction was proof enough. So, what exactly should she say?

Not one for being used to lying, she opted with sticking to a handpicked truth. "A very good friend of mine told me this was the place to come for baking lessons. I know it sounds silly, but I have a note if you want to look at it."

She saw an instant flicker of amusement before the boy's face went back to an easy grin. "Are you Megan Morse?"

"Yes."

"Your very good friend, who happens to be a friend of mine as well, mentioned you would be stopping by today."

He stepped to the side, opening the door wider. "Come in, please."

For some unknown reason relief flooded in her mind. He shut the door softly and then held a hand out towards her. "I'm Richard Grayson. It's nice to meet you, Megan."

She had seen this gesture on t.v. thousands of times, but this was her first time in actually engaging in the act.

_Okay, hand out, on its side and vertical, reach for his hand, curl your finger to grip it and give it two firm shakes._

She watched his face for any form of dissatisfaction, but she must have done it correctly because his face never faltered. When they let go of each other's hands, there was an awkward moment where neither seemed to know what to do, that was until Richard cleared his throat. "We should head to the kitchen."

She followed after him, eyes wandered to the interior decorations. Though very beautiful, the objects favored a more darker style to what she was used to which was sunny, bright and inviting. The manor seemed a tad lonely for her, and she seemed saddened by that. To try to get rid of the silence she tentatively spoke.

"So, uh, Richard, I was-"

"-it's Dick."

"Sorry?" Confusion struck her.

"Sorry, I introduce myself as Richard as practice for formal introductions. I assumed you would call me Dick, that's the name I usually go by."

"Like a nickname?"

"Yes, Dick is the given nickname for Richard, like Bob is the nickname for Robert."

"Oh." She blinked, another new thing learned today. "I didn't know that."

He shrugged, "It's alright."

As they walked, she studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was a lot like Robin. Dick was polite and rather patient with her, just as Robin always was whenever she asked him about some Earth customs she deemed too confusing to learn by herself. They both had the same grins, very easy going and accepting. Not to mention they had the same color of hair and were probably at the same height and age.

She smiled, they must be really good friends to have similar qualities to each other. The one thing that Ri-er Dick could be different from Robin was that he didn't seem to be that creative with taking away prefixes to create cooler words.

A simple thought entertained her...maybe...Dick could tell her what Robin's identity is. She brightened at the thought of knowing before the others, but then that wouldn't be a very nice motive as to why she needs to know Robin's I.D. And then...wouldn't that give Robin away as well? She would not want her teammate to distrust her because of that...or it could be Robin approached Dick as Robin himself...Oh this was confusing. She decided not to pry on this subject anymore.

She was still staring when she saw him turn his head to look at her. Her eyes averted to the side as her cheeks heated up. No doubt he had just caught her.

"Megan, you were about to say something. I'm sorry I interrupted."

It took her a moment to get herself to calm down from her embarrassment before she answered him. "I was just wondering what we will be baking for the first lesson."

They entered into what looked like a very large kitchen. "Oh, wow..." She was speechless as her eyes darted to every space available that they could see.

Dick chuckled, "Yeah, newcomers are always surprised with the kitchen. Sadly, I'm as much as a bad cook slash baker as my dad. Alfred will be the one to teach you. He is a genius in the kitchen. I'm just staying to watch."

He threw her another smile before turning to the room and called out, "Alfred!"

Immediately, one of the doors in the kitchen opened to reveal an old but healthy looking man in a suit carrying a few items.

"Yes, Master Richard?"

"You remember I mentioned that my friend's friend would be stopping by. This is Megan Morse, your baking student."

Alfred set his items onto the counter with poise before turning to M'gann with a neutral look on his face. The man placed one hand, gently, to his other hip, while the other swept to the side with his gloved palm facing the teenagers. He bent at the waist with practiced ease and said politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Morse." All of that was said in a wondrous accent. It was lovely.

"It's nice to meet you too...Mr. Alfred..."

Dick laughed out loud while he took his seat across from Alfred, on the other side of the counter. The man straightened with just a hint of a smile. "Please, call me Alfred, Ms. Morse."

"Oh-I-"

"Quite alright. I was planning on making Master Richard's favorite today, lemon and poppy seed scones. Care to join me behind the counter, Ms. Morse?"

"Okay," and she hurried to the older man's side, eager to learn his technique.

xXx

Two months later, Batman found himself walking from the briefing room, on his way to the kitchen of Mt. Justice. He was assaulted by the smell of lemon and poppy seed scones. The scent was probably of Miss Martian's doing.

The Dark Knight entered the brightly lit kitchen and more of the delicious smell curled around him. There sat a plate of said scones, fresh out of the oven. Miss Martian probably took them out before he had called them to brief and send the team on their new mission.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten since breakfast...which was about twelve hours ago. Batman relented. He had started to get a little faint from the lack of nutrition, to which he did not show to the youngsters.

Tentative, he took a scone from its place and sniffed it. If there was any seemingly wrong ingredient added, he could not detect it. he took a bite, thoughtfully rolling it around in his mouth. Odd...the taste was similar to one that would have been made by a certain butler he knew. Batman narrowed his eyes at the platter while he took another bite.

As soon as he finished this plate of scones, and when Robin got back, he would need to have a few words with his bird.


	4. Day 4: A pair of eyeglasses

A/N: Here's Day 4 guys. I'm definitely out of my writer's block. ;D

* * *

><p>Day 4: A pair of eyeglasses<p>

Characters: Conner, Clark (with a few mentioning of three YJ characters)

Rating: K ish?

Genre: General/family(?) (you'll understand when you get to that part)

* * *

><p>He was well educated on the use of glasses thanks to Kaldur. The team leader was always seen with a pair of spectacles whenever Conner found the Atlantian reading or typing something on the computer. Kaldur had explained that his glasses "help correct my farsightedness". Thus giving a simple explanation and description. Conner wouldn't ever know exactly how that felt. True, his eyesight had been temporarily messed with when the robot monkeys laser beamed his eyes that one time -having touched a sore spot on his lack of powers- but he didn't understand what it felt like to have such a minuscule weakness.<p>

What confused him was when he saw his other teammates use glasses. He had seen them too often enough that they fascinated Conner. They were powerful to an extent that they could change another person's appearance.

Take Robin for example. In order to keep his identity from being discovered by his teammates, he wore sunglasses to go with his civilian clothes. They weren't exactly eyeglasses, but they were still glasses. If he were given a choice, Conner would gladly use x-ray vision to see through them, but sadly, his body hadn't developed x-ray vision just as it hadn't developed the ability to fly just yet. Plus it made Robin look cool, but, of course, Conner wasn't one to really voice his thoughts so much. The glasses added a sense of mystery to the Boy Wonder, which amused yet aggravated Conner.

Wally didn't own glasses, but he did wear goggles, to the clone that seemed like the same thing. Wally's goggles were just over sized glasses that used more plastic and were more for protecting the eyes, which kind of helped with eyesight...right? Besides it helped conceal his identity when they fought for the first time as a team.

The blonde archer was no different. Whenever she was told to come to the base straight after school, she would appear clothed in her school's uniform, something that Wally constantly teased her about. Not only did she wear that on occasion, but she sported eyeglasses with the outfit, which confused Conner to no end. She was a long distance shooter, didn't that require excellent visualization? When he had questioned her she had given him an amused, but patient smile. She had explained to him that she felt and looked smarter in school, they didn't exactly have a purpose for her except to boost up her confidence in her academic work.

With the slow building of a relationship with Superman, Conner had come to discover the Man of Steel's secret identity. That was a moment where Conner felt truly happy. Although it didn't fool him one bit, he had come to accept the eyeglasses that Clark Kent sported, even if the man had no use for it.

It was a simple discussion over a piece of apple pie -nothing compared to Grandma Kent's- that sealed his understanding of eyeglasses.

"So...you're glasses..." Conner still felt a bit loss when it came to words, still not used to the idea of expressing much of his thoughts. Clark raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for the young boy to sort out his question.

"They don't really help you see...but I'm told that some people just like to use them..."

A gentle smile grew behind the piece of pie that was held up to Clark's mouth. "You and I both know that I have no need for these." He tapped the black frames gently before popping the piece into his mouth.

Conner nodded, "Yet you use them," his face scrunched in confusion, "but it has nothing to do with boosting up your intelligence or how you feel about it, nor do they protect your eyes. When I come to visit you at work, I sometimes catch you taking off your glasses irritatedly and glaring at them like they really did bother you."

The other man sighed in agreement, "You're right."

To his words, Conner looked up, pausing in the process of cutting his slice of pie.

"I absolutely hate these things. They make my nose itch, or keep sliding off when I look down."

"So then...why use them at all?"

"Well..." Clark searched for a way to explain it to the clone in a way that would not confuse him, "It's like how Batman requires Robin to use those glasses when in civilian clothes."

"You use glasses to hide your identity?"

"In a way...yes."

Conner glared, in confusion, at the pie in front of him, "But...Clark Kent isn't who you are. I mean, being raised by the Kents gave you an identity here on Earth...but it isn't exactly...you."

Clark smiled, "True...so which one do you think is really my identity?"

"Superman...well Kon-el."

"And why is that?"

"Because...you...Kara...I...all three of us aren't really human. We're Kryptonians."

"Yes we are," Clark's tone was firm but still light, "but not many humans realize that there's much more life outside of Earth. They choose to be ignorant and believe that the many heroes in the Justice League are humans that are given supernatural abilities. Most of those people don't accept that, but there are a few that like to think they are superior to us and use violence as a way to prove that."

Conner thought quietly to himself, contemplating the words and forming the ideas that Clark had secretly embedded in his mind. "So...in a way...those glasses are a mask to those that do not like us."

"We are one of many groups that are subjected to this type of treatment. Although, America has gotten far from what we had one hundred years ago, people still discriminate against one another. One way to avoid the actions of these people is to blend in, and in my way, these glasses help."

"But we are indestructible. They can't hurt us."

Clark's face became grave and serious, "There are few that know our one true weakness and it is very possible to kill us with that."

"Kryptonite?"

The other man nodded, "Besides...people don't always attack the person directly. If they can, they'll also go for loved ones."

"Not only do you protect people as Superman...you protect others as Clark Kent?"

Conner witnessed a new type of smile from Clark, one that was filled with so much pride yet held so much sorrow as well. It was an odd combination to see. "I guess you could put it that way."

The clone nodded, understanding finally. They ate their pie in contented silence, enjoying the substitute for awhile.

It wasn't until they were walking out of the diner that Conner asked Clark, "Do you think I could pull off the glasses look?"

In response, Clark barked out a laugh in good nature.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hoped you guys liked this one. It got a bit more conceptual than what I had planned. I told you these fics kinda write themselves. And I wanted to write this relationship with good humor. Seeing all the "Superman is a bad father" gets irritating to see sometimes. I would say in this fic that they aren't really up to the father/son relationship, but more of a teacher/student one, but it seems like they're getting there.

Oh, completely forgot to ask if anyone spotted that "Mean Girls" reference in chapter 2. ;D


	5. Day 5: Something Historical

A/N: Woah...now this...this one, I had no clue how to make this one special...until that is I looked on twitter and did some researching. This one is the longest thus far. I know it may seem eh in the beginning, but power through it. You'll definitely get to the good part. ;D

* * *

><p>Day 5: Something Historical<p>

Characters: Artemis/Robin, M'gann/Conner, Wally/Kaldur (You'll understand why as you read. / means pairing in this chappie.)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

><p>Forget about the massive explosion that almost killed them last week, or the close call of an alien invasion two months ago, this situation had to be the most dangerous of them all.<p>

As a way to get out from being chased, the team had decided to run into a building, making sure that their gang of pursuers were not exactly hot on their trail. They all ran to the nearest bathroom, going into their respectable rooms, and quickly changed out of their uniforms.

Artemis was the first one out and glanced at her watch as her fellow teammates came out and joined her at the table she sat at, all of them in their civvies. One minute, three seconds, a new team record. Black Canary would be proud...while Batman would just say they needed more practice.

In a moment to catch their breath, and remain calm, they all sat at a round table, inconspicuously passing around Robin's larger-than-it-seemed backpack, under the table, to stuff their uniforms in. Their adrenaline pumped throughout their bodies, and nobody spoke. The only sound was a few huffs of breaths every now and then, which was drowned out by the clanking of cups on saucers and forks on plates.

Artemis looked around to get a sense of their bearings and realized that they had entered a nice little café, but her studying came to a quick close when she spotted one of the gang members, that had given chase, had walked through the doors; his eyes scanned the room with a predatory glare. She could hear her heart thud its way up to her ears as she watched him walk closer to their table. Much to her relief, he walked towards the bathrooms, and once the sight of the leather jacket disappeared, Artemis stood up cautiously, gaining the attention of her teammates. They gave her questioning glances. Apparently, their vigilance was not up to par today.

"Guys, the menu's price range is way too much for my salary. Let's find somewhere else to eat." Her eyes shifted to the men's bathroom before she threw her head back in a "we gotta go, now" fashion. There was no mental com link, due to the fact that Batman seemed to think it was time they started working more on smoothing out their team dynamics.

Surprisingly, it was Conner that nodded in understanding, and was the first one to stand up and follow her out the door. The six merrily tinkles of the bell, from the door, confirmed that everyone was outside. Kaldur caught two other gang members roaming around on the other side of the street.

"We are not safe here. Let us blend in with the crowd farther ahead."

They all walked in strained silence. Even if they all looked composed, their bodies were tense in the case they were discovered and had to either run or attack.

The crowd was pretty big, by Artemis' standards. What with her used to Gotham only having this many people come out at night. This city seemed a lot nicer than that. Robin walked next to her as the other four were ahead of them, as was planned in partner assignments in the case of having to split up.

"God, they're everywhere," she murmured quietly to her companion when she recognized another enemy.

Robin, on the other hand, threw her a bright smile and shrugged, "Yeah, well, I guess we pissed them off that much then."

"Got that right," she returned his smile with a smirk of her own. Senseless humor was a grand thing in the event of being hunted down.

The deeper they went, the closer they got to the center of the mob.

"Come on people, we need three more couples to break last year's record. Just three, don't be shy." There was an announcer outside of a tape bordered area calling out to the crowd, looking around. She and Robin sidled up next to Kaldur and Wally, pretending as if they seemed interested in what was going on. That was until the announcer pointed at M'gann, who had her arm wrapped around Conner's, "You there, you and your boyfriend should come and join in."

Confused, the Martian looked at Kaldur for some sort of confirmation, not really voicing that Conner was not her boyfriend. Much to Artemis' amusement, Conner didn't seem to mind either.

Kaldur gave a little nod along with a close lipped smile just before she and Conner were led under the border where other excited couples waited.

When the announcer glanced at Artemis, she felt a sudden drop in her stomach, making her wish she had her bow, or at least an arrow. She didn't know what was going on, and being forced into a situation that she had no knowledge of put her more on edge. Sure she was on a covert team like Young Justice, and was trained by her villainous father, but she was always briefed on what she was going into, no matter how little the information, at least she was aware.

"What about you, blondie?" She bristled at what he called her, but remained silent and lifted up a questioning eyebrow. "You and your boyfriend can come in as well."

"Boyfriend?" That word held so much of her confusion, until the announcer -this toothy, hair gelled man- had the gall to gesture to Robin. She blinked, "He's not my-"

"-we'll go in." Robin cut in on her response, and only shot her a smile of his own before nodding towards another leather clad man to their right.

The announcer nodded and looked at Wally and Kaldur, and suggested, "You two as well. This is an open to all types event after all"

_Open to all types? What does he mean by that?_

The four of them followed in after M'gann and Conner, all of them seemingly lost at what they were supposed to do. Artemis, being the one to recover from her shock, turned around to face the announcer behind the tape and question, "What are we supposed to do?"

He gave her a funny look and spoke slowly as if she were dense, probably because of her hair color, "Why kiss, of course."

She almost felt her eyes bug out of her head, trying to shoot down all the panic that had risen just by those words. "But we didn't sign up for this!"

"It's an open event miss, you volunteer."

"But we didn't volunteer, you dragged us in. Besides Wally and Kaldur..." She waved her hand to the two still confused looking boys.

"As I said, it's an open event, we also accept homosexual couples." He turned around once more to the crowd and addressed them.

"Homosexual? I'm not gay!" The redhead started freaking out, much to the annoyance of the other couples.

Poor Kaldur had to calm a very hysterical Wally, not really getting a chance to react to the announcer's words at all.

M'gann and Conner seemed quite calm, but that was expected since they probably have shared a few smooches before. What really went unsurprising yet disturbing to Artemis was how peaceful and pleasant the Boy Wonder seemed to be.

"Are you enjoying this?"

His grin suddenly got very irritating to see. "Immensely."

"Not the least bit worried?"

"We've been in much worse cases." He fiddled with his sunglasses in a way that seemed like he was looking down on her...which was ironic since the kid was shorter than her. Robin shrugged nonchalantly, "We can always switch partners. I know Kaldur and I don't really care for who we kiss, so you and Wally can do it."

Her eyes narrowed, "Ew...I'd rather kiss you than him, and how about the option of not doing it."

For some reason she saw some glint behind those glasses of his as his grin turned into a smirk, "But we have to do it in the spirit of today's holiday."

For some reason the crowd started counting down, "Five...four..."

"And what's today?"

"Three...two..."

Was it her, or did he just move closer to her? "National Kissing Day." The reply was simple.

"ONE!"

Before she could even register what was going on, she found herself pressed up against her teammate, lips fused together. First instinct: remove his arms, dislodge herself off his person, and run away, not before slapping the crazy out of him. She struggled against him for a moment, hellbent on her run away goal. He shifted, just one tiny move, and that broke her out of her concentration.

She became aware of how soft and gentle his lips moved against hers, even though she had been thoroughly aggressive just moments before. A hand skimmed up her arm, brushed the loose material of her clothes on her shoulder, and cupped her cheek in a manner that had her drawn to him more. There was the feel of his tongue swiping across her bottom lip and she drew in a sharp breath. His other hand wormed its way under her motionless arm and around her waist, which brought her even closer to him.

Her arm, on it's own accord, reached up to caress the short strands of hair at the base of his neck. She felt his shiver and she would've grinned if not for his incessant sucking on her bottom lip. She knew that he knew that she had given up struggling. The damned boy knew how to kiss!

It was now that her competitive streak kicked in. She'll show him who's the better kisser...but was it really a contest? All coherent thoughts seeped out of her mind, the idea of one upping him, to make him putty in her hands, was the one that stayed. The hand that was at his neck rose higher until she could fully grip his hair. Surprisingly, his hair was much smoother than she had intended, but it didn't falter the way she tugged his head backwards, almost roughly, making him cry out, slightly. There, now he was more accessible to her. She grabbed the opportunity and slid her own tongue into his mouth, playfully teasing, coaxing his to play with hers.

As her hand kept a firm hold on his head, keeping him in place, the other one had sneaked under his sweatshirt and brushed its way up his torso, eliciting numerous amounts of shakes and quakes from the Boy Wonder that it almost seemed like he was vibrating for her. When her hand cupped the side of his ribs and playfully grazed one nipple, she heard a very small moan come from his much smaller frame.

His arms, which had been loose before, had tightened around her, gripped on to her now as if to hold her in place, to keep her there. She didn't mind, she kind of liked the feel of his fisted hands digging into her back. Before he had been gentle and serene with his kisses, now he was tentative, unsure of what to do, probably because of how quickly she had changed the style. He was sweet and reassuring, while she was abusive and demanding. She quickly thought of that, and softened the way she kissed him. The passion was still there. It was slower, but it still held the same heat and intensity she had before.

For some reason, he moaned again, simply nipping at her bottom lip and soothing it with his tongue. She was sure he was begging her to go rough again...but a sudden blaring sound had her jerking her head away from his, eyes wide in surprise.

She heard a distant cheering in the background, and remembered that there was a crowd that had just watched a bunch of couples kiss. Her eyes blinked multiple times before she glanced down at the boy that was practically hanging onto her. He seemed to be alright, a lazy, pleasure induced grin spread wide across his face. Even if she couldn't see his eyes, there was no doubt he probably had glazed over eyes as studied him for a moment before she leaned down to give him another passionate, yet shorter kiss. Artemis must have surprised him for he accidentally bit her lip.

"Ow..." She murmured absentmindedly.

"Sorry." Like a little kitten he licked at her wounded lip, removing any blood that may have seeped through. A shiver of her own ran down her spine.

"It's okay." And she reassured him by giving him a small peck before she moved to his ear and whispered huskily, "You can make it up to me later," before she pulled away, making sure the both of them were steady.

When they turned, they came to a surprising sight of Wally and Kaldur still locked at the lips, in a position very much similar to herself and Robin. It was interesting to watch how calm Kaldur was while Wally whimpered under the ministrations of their leader.

She cleared her throat with an amused grin, "Uh...guys...the kissing is supposed to be over..."

The grin morphed into a smirk when the two boys pulled away from each other slowly, and then jumping away from each other quickly. Both blushed just as she and the other three members of Young Justice laughed.

xXx

"Care to explain this?"

The whole team mentally cowered in the presence of a very upset Batman. The Bat, himself, stood beside the holographic screen that played a recording of the team engaged in the event from last week. Probably from a nearby store's security camera.

Wally, the brave boy that never knew how to keep his mouth shut, spoke up, "We...we were trying to get rid of the mobsters that were after us."

How was it possible to see the glare from behind the cowl? "By exchanging saliva in a public setting?"

Robin, the only one that ever seemed to be calm answered for the whole team, "We were extremely outnumbered and hiding within the audience wasn't the best option for us. They were gone when the...the event was over. Besides we were a part of something historical for the city."

It seemed like a very long time for Batman to process his answer before he gave a very curt nod with a frown. "Very well. You are all dismissed."

There was visibility to how the team let go of their tension. Everyone got up and walked towards the door...and just when she was about to place one foot into the hall he called her back. "Artemis...a word..."

She turned around and walked back towards the Dark Knight, making sure to keep her eyes down. "Yes?"

His arms crossed over his chest for one moment before letting one fall to his side while the other one reached up to rub his face, cowl and all. As he moved, she realized this was his way of being uncomfortable.

With a grunt, he asked, "What are your thoughts about Robin?"

"If it's about last week, I-"

"-answer the question."

She grew confused, "I...don't know what you mean?"

"Are there any feelings you have towards him?"

She blinked, were there? She wracked her mind and brought up the memory of the very much heated kiss she had shared with his protegee. There was a little stirring in her gut. "I'm not sure. I didn't have any for him before what happened yesterday, but when I think about him...I'm kind of confused..."

An odd sound came from the man as he ungracefully sat in his seat with an audible thump.

_Did the Batman just snort at me?_

"Robin has been not so subtly mentioning you, and quite frankly it is getting to the point where I have to shut him out of the Batcave. I want the two of you to deal with this before it gets out of hand. I don't care how. Just know that I do not forget who your mentor is, and if I'm not mistaken, the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree. Now you may go."

She was still confused when she walked out. It took a whole five minutes for her to process exactly what he said until it dawned on her.

Batman, in his own scary, threatening way, had just given her his blessing for her to date Robin...

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah. Happy National Kissing Day, guys! ahaha, I was extremely lucky when I realized that today was that day. Hope you liked this one. Aaaand sorry if it seemed like I got a bit carried away...this one is rated T for a reason. ;D


	6. Day 6: Family

A/N: Okay, I'll be honest. I'm not really proud of this one...it seems pretty rushed to me...and the tone completely switched on me as if it was bipolar...but I did have fun writing it, not gonna lie the last one made me smile throughout. So yeah, first collection of vignettes here. Not sure if I'm going to do this style again or not for this challenge, but we shall see. ;D

**edit:** **FireLady14**, I would like to thank you for pointing out my embarrassing mistake. I used the wrong Allen.

Even though I do love Bart, the Flash's name is Barry, just a note to all...I knew I was going to do some error like this. Also, I realized that the auto correct on fanfiction removes the last period after my pauses (...) at the end of the sentence. I'd like to point out that that is proper grammar and I don't know why the auto correct is doing that.

* * *

><p>Day 6: Family<p>

Characters: Conner, J'ohnn (Martian Manhunter), Barry (The Flash), Ollie (Green Arrow), Orin (Aquaman), Dinah (Black Canary), Bruce (Batman)

Rating: T (for language)

Genre: Family/Humor

* * *

><p>It wasn't uncommon knowledge that each of the members of Young Justice had family troubles, whether it be past or present. With Conner, it was pretty obvious. M'gann's parents were back on Mars. Dick was an orphan...plus, he had Batman for a dad. Wally had suffered through childhood trauma with how poorly his parents had acted, but Kaldur and Artemis pretty much had it worse. Both of them had supervillain daddies, that shit was so not fucked up...not at all...<p>

But they had survived through it all. Conner, being the youngest (mentally), had to deal with more, had to understand things at a faster rate, had to be the one to deal with his problems better. His teammates had had time to heal or were still in the process of healing...and mentors...mentors to help them go through with their problems. His time was stolen away from him. And his mentor? His supposed mentor _-father-_ avoided him at all costs. The man had problems on morality enough as it is, his existence was just an addition.

It was weird, he had come to love his teammates as siblings, though, even if he never experienced family bonds. Kaldur was the intelligent older brother that he could go to and not be judged. Robin was similar in the more simple aspects of how a teen enjoyed life, and made it a point to educate him in the latest of technology. Wally was the younger sibling that seemed to annoy just about everyone...and Artemis, having just come out with her complicated situation with her father, allowed him to be violent around her, and he expected the same from her. They had a mutual relationship of understanding...of hating the father figures of their lives. With M'gann, he couldn't really label her as a sibling, since, well, she was his girlfriend, but she was still sweet and caring nonetheless.

...And sometimes there was Roy, the boy who had walked out on his mentor to fight crime on his own. Conner admired him for acting out, being independent and for taking no shit from anyone.

Conner was a lone child. He thought he had to deal with things by himself...and his teammates noticed that. What he didn't know was that they worried enough for him -and valued his pride- by just suggesting a few things to their own mentors.

xXx

The supposed-to-be-scary girlfriend's Uncle

Perched on a stool, Conner stared at the person in front of him. He wasn't quite sure why he was here...in the kitchen...when he wasn't eating. He wasn't on edge, nor was he relaxed, but the situation deemed the proper term of awkward. Especially when Martian Manhunter was sitting right across from him, equally uncomfortable.

The alien was the first to speak, "Conner."

"J'ohnn."

Unlike with most male mentors, it wasn't a stare down contest at all.

"I was informed that you and my niece have a new established relationship."

"Yes."

He didn't really know what was going on, and he didn't miss the embarrassed look the Martian had. "I have also been told that there is an Earth tradition where the closest fatherly figure of the girl is supposed to threaten the new boyfriend."

Conner gave him a quizzed look, having no idea where that idea had come from, "Okay?"

"I will try my best," J'ohnn replied with a smile before morphing his face to one of anger, "Stay away from my niece...or else."

There was a moment where Conner just stared at him and the other way around before J'ohnn turned to the door, exasperated, "Was that adequate?"

The clone turned to see M'gann peek her head through the door with a smile on her face. "Yes, thank you, Uncle J'ohnn."

xXx

The Cool, I-believe-in-magic Uncle

The Flash, quick as always, had dubbed himself as everyone's cool uncle, much to Wally and Ollie's dismay. Conner never really paid the man any mind, since he was rarely there, but the very few times that Barry made a stop by Mt. Justice he always made it a point to approach the clone and chat with him for a bit.

It was one of those chats that led to Conner sitting in Barry Allen's living room engaged in a movie marathon that gave him the magical experience from the world of Harry Potter.

He was confuzzled -a word that the Flash convinced him to use. They had made it through six movies and were currently on the first part of the seventh. Were there really wizards like this?

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" Kid Flash's mentor mumbled through a handful of popcorn.

"Why is it taking so long for them to kill the bald guy with no nose?"

Barry somehow managed to snort through his popcorn and start choking on a kernel. Conner, surprisingly, waited patiently for the older man to gain composure.

"Have you been paying attention?"

Conner, raked with annoyance, crossed his arms and huffed out, "Yes, I am, but couldn't they have just taken...I don't know, an AK-47 and shot him during the first battle? It would save them a whole lot of angst and time, and Harry could have lived a peaceful average life."

"It completely defeats the purpose of having the series then, besides it addresses the world's problems through a different type of view. Not to mention it exercises the imaginative part of the brain."

Conner tilted his head as he watched the main character's best friend rescue him from drowning with the cursed necklace. "I suppose you're right...but I don't like how ignorant the adults are."

"What?"

"They all expect Harry to save the wizarding world. I'm not talking about the ones in the Order, I'm talking about the normal people. They are ignorant."

The clone could feel Barry's eyes on him before the other reached out and gripped his shoulder with a greasy hand. "They do appreciate his efforts, Con-man. The people we save everyday, even if they don't know it most of the time, appreciate what you and the team do. Now enjoy the movie, and I'll take you to see the 2nd one on the 15th."

xXx

The other supposed-to-be-cool Uncle that buys stuff to win affection

Despite the fact that Conner had dubbed Barry as the cool uncle, Ollie wasn't so subtle in letting the team know that he was pretty awesome as well. Each of the team members would always find random stuff in the base. It explained why there was now a very tightly secured mini bar in the living room, jet skis for all six of them floating on the water of their beach, a whole room filled with arcade games, and one giant ass teddy bear dressed as the Batman...Yeah, that one was supposed to be a gag gift for the Bats himself, but he decided to leave it at Mt. Justice for his own reasons.

It was Conner's turn to get his own gift from the older archer, and he came across it on his bed. He expected to find some sort of weapon or something, based on what the man had promised him -not that he cared or anything. Instead, he found a basket filled to the brim. Of what, he wasn't sure...that was until he stepped closer to see what was inside.

He picked up one of the items and held it up closer to his face. This had to be some sort of joke...surely Ollie didn't mean this...but the quantity of one simple item seemed to put a serious tone to the situation...

Honestly, him and M'gann just started dating...there was no need for condoms...

xXx

The Distant and Royal Relative

Being in the same room with the King of Atlantis was extremely awkward. For some reason the situation was more uncomfortable than that time with Martian Manhunter. Apparently, Kaldur wanted the two of them to talk...so here they were.

"On land, adults tell younger adults -teenagers- the story of the birds and the bees. Back at Atlantis we use the octupi and the sea turtles."

Even if Conner had no idea what King Orin was talking about, he had a feeling he didn't want to hear it.

"When it is the time, one male octupus will search for a female octupus to procreate with-"

Conner's instincts were right, and he stood up immediately, cutting off the Atlantian. What they also told him was to get the hell out, right at that moment. He moved so fast that he didn't see the relieved expression on the bearded man's face...

xXx

The Mom

Within the team, it was an ongoing joke that Dinah was Conner's mom, and the both of them never really corrected them. When they weren't training to improve Conner's fighting skills, they would most likely be bonding over something. She was the one that took on his emotional baggage really well, and he was certainly thankful for that. She was the one to cook him hot meals when M'gann was away. She was the one to teach him how to do the laundry. She was the one who had prompted him to ask out M'gann in the first place. She was the one that took care of him on a balanced emotional and physical level.

This was how he found himself being pulled close to M'gann and blinded with flashing lights from all angles on the night of their prom. How could one woman act as one mob of paparazzi? When the pictures were over, he put some space in between him and his Martian girlfriend, tugging at his necktie and collar. To which Dinah glided over and slapped at the offending hand -not that it hurt or anything.

He quickly dropped his hand, groaned and rolled his eyes when she fixed the crooked ensemble. Then she moved to fix his hair.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, young man." The tone was sharp, but he caught the soft glint in her blue eyes.

For some mundane reason he blurted out "Thanks, mom" sarcastically, equally teasing.

But instead of hearing the laugh he had come to enjoy hearing, he saw her freeze and pull back.

"What did you call me?"

Of course...Dinah wasn't really his mom, so that wasn't her proper title for him...but it sure did seem right to call her mom. It was as if all of his mistrust had evaporated, and he felt lighter.

They stared at each other for a moment. If it upset her that much to dub her as the motherly figure in his life, then he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you...that, Dinah." There was that sunken feeling, the one she had told him was sorrow.

She didn't seem to hear him though, "You called me mom." Her eyes had a different glint in the light, and before he knew it, teardrops ran down her face.

He became flustered, "I'm sorry, I-" but Dinah threw herself at him and tried to hug the living daylights out of him, tried being the keyword, but she did manage to leave him speechless and wrap his own arms around her.

He was left confused and angry with himself for making her cry. The sympathy that M'gann threw him didn't help either. She shifted backwards, bringing his attention back to her, and he saw the smile on her face as she whispered, "It's about time you called me mom."

xXx

The Other Mother that nagged and wasn't afraid to punish

He couldn't really label Batman as his second mom...outwardly that is. For one, the man obviously had Kryptonite and he was not afraid to use it. Besides, he would easily loose face with the other mentors if they caught word...and Batman would definitely have his head.

No...Conner decided to let Dinah get the mantle of Mom, but Batman came in as a close second.

The past few days Conner neglected to take care of his room, which resulted in a built up mess.

"Your room is a pigsty," a gravelly voice growled from behind him. There was no need to turn around since that voice could only belong to one person.

"I know." Conner studied the concrete ahead of him.

"How can you move through this?"

"I'm the clone of Superman. I don't think a bunch of clothes will stop me from entering and exiting my room."

No doubt the older man was glaring (as if he wasn't already). "No it won't, but it can certainly restrict your time riding on your motorcycle, or working on it for that matter. When I come back I want this room spotless."

Conner was getting the hang of rolling his eyes, as well as holding his tongue when necessary.

"And also," the boy turned to finally look at him, "I want these out of my sight."

His reaction to the sight of Batman holding multiple packets of the condoms, from Ollie, with his signature scowl earned a whole months worth of cleaning the bathroom...and very, very dark thoughts on how to get back at Artemis' mentor.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, this ends week one of the challenge. Heads up, I will not be updating for the next two days, since it is the weekend...and for some reason I am more busy on the weekends than on weekdays. I hope you all enjoyed this one.

And I guess I will do this once...just once:

Don't be afraid to review! We all love them, and I kinda feel sad that my first chaptered (although it's just strung on one-shots) has just a few.

But I do want to thank **GrayAreas14** and **Littleblackkitteh **for their lovely reviews. (And Kay, I love you. You always manage to endure my ficlets. Miss you, fake hubby. XDD)


	7. Day 7: A pet you love

A/N: Okay guys. I am so sorry. I know I said I would only be gone for two days instead of a whole week...But hear me out, okay? Monday: Intense thunderstorm. I didn't want to risk loggin on to the computer. Tue-Thurs. my desktop was being a complete bag of douche. It just suddenly crashed on me. It still is actually. I'm using a laptop that isn't mine for this chappie. So I'm not exactly sure when I'll be updating the next oneshot/drabble/vignette. I have to say it's completely disappointing. There goes my plan of updating every weekday...

* * *

><p>Day 7: A pet you love<p>

Characters: Roy, with a little Wally

Rating: T (for language)

Genre: Humor

* * *

><p>This was getting ridiculous. When Roy swore off of working with someone, he had meant it damnit -said for the occasional run ins with Young Justice. But really...that was just a friend helping friends (even Artemis was now considered a somewhat acquaintance), right?<p>

Now his situation was almost comical, if one removed the fact that he was being held and lowered, slowly, into a vast container of unknown boiling chemicals, and focused on the talking parrot perched on the above walkway's railings.

Yes...a parrot. An annoying, talking parrot that had never left him alone since the day it just randomly perched on his shoulder. If he were to work with a partner -all unwillingly, mind you- they would have to be human, firstly, and be at least better than Ollie...and quiet, definitely quiet.

"Roy want a cracker?" Thank god there was no one else in the factory now.

The redheaded archer sighed irritatedly, if he were to be stuck with a parrot it should have been the one that knew the traditional line. Nothing was ever normal for him, and this was no exception.

"No you smug rat with wings, I do not want a fucking cracker."

"Ooh, you said a bad word, mister." The bird echoed the line a kid had said to him before.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly helping the situation now, are you?" The damned bird just tilted its head. "Didn't think so. Why couldn't I have gotten a dog? Or a monkey? Every guy wants a monkey, but no, I get stuck with a useless parrot."

It whistled. "I'm not useless."

Roy glared through the domino mask. He was probably crazy, but who could blame him? "Try me, parrot."

It must have understood him, for it took off and flew downwards, past his line of sight. "Yeah, that's right, you fly away!" Yup, he was crazy.

His head swung forward in accepted defeat. At least his approaching death only needed a few more seconds before his feet touched the surface of the boiling liquid, but then a sudden whirring sound echoed from up above him. Roy was jerked up and away from the container, his muscled arms screaming each time he swung from side to side. It was only a few minutes that had passed, torturous as it was, until his feet touched solid ground. There was a squawk to his right just after he had removed his cuffed hands from the dreaded hook. How was he not surprised that he had just been proven wrong by the parrot he had just been arguing with moments before?

Said parrot, which had been next to a hanging remote control, flew over and landed on his shoulder. Something that resembled a straightened out paperclip stuck out of its beak, and Roy wordlessly lifted his hands to the bird, still in quite a bit of shock.

There was only the sound of the parrot picking the lock and muffled breathing, that is until the cuffs clanked to the floor, releasing Roy's aching wrists. Immediately, his hand shot up and grabbed the parrot's feet, wincing as it started pecking at its new entrapment. He raised it up so he could look at it in the eyes. As a result he was pecked on the nose, lightly.

"Ow," he growled, rubbing his nose furiously.

"Roy," it simply squawked.

"Hey, when I'm in this mask I'm Red Arrow."

"Okie dokie, Red Arrow."

He was simply floored. That was the first time someone...some...thing? (how does one address a bird/animal?) had just called him Red Arrow with no hesitation. He contemplated on what he was supposed to do now. He was pretty sure that the mobster that had trapped him here was too stupid to even plant explosives in here, but he wasn't taking any chances. "We'll talk about this arrangement later, for now stick close with me so we can get out of this dump, got it?"

His fingers released the parrot. It seemed to like the spot on his shoulder for it flew back there and replied, "You got it, partner."

Partner...heh...

Roy set that thought aside and creeped against the wall. Coast was clear in the hallway, but he couldn't help but cringe inside every time his boots scuffed the tiled floor. He rounded a corner and came face to barrel. One of the henchmen had decided to stay and keep watch...well, shit. Roy was all out of arrows, so hand to hand was his only possible solution. Of course, his reflexes and all the training that Black Canary taught him could not be fast enough to dodge a bullet, so he put his arms up slowly. Great, what only seemed like five seconds of freedom ended with another capture. Ollie would be laughing his ass off by now.

But something happened that even he would not have expected. The damned parrot had launched itself onto his perpetrator's face, feathers and all. He watched in fascinated horror as it screeched, pecked, and scratched.

The other man was distracted enough -distracted was a complete understatement- that Roy came to his senses and twisted the other man's arm that held the gun, disarming him completely before he planted a good solid punch on the face. The parrot, _his_ parrot landed neatly on his shoulder again, patiently waiting for him to start moving again.

"You are a little monster."

From the corner of his eye he saw that it tilted its head to the side, probably in confusion.

"Yeah, I think I'll call you monster. How does that sound?"

It did that little head nod that parrots loved to do. If it approved or not, Roy was still unsure.

The both of them exited through a doorway on the rooftop of the factory, and he was relieved to see that no one else was up there. For some reason the parrot started singing a Lady Gaga song, much to his undying awe from his new found buddy.

"Of course...Lady Gaga...monster. Should've known coming from an interesting bird like you."

"Gaga. Monster."

Roy leapt onto the roof of a closer building and looked at it with a sudden idea. If this bird were to stick to him from now on, with and without the mask...it would be wise to create two identities for the bird. That seemed pretty far fetched though. People, smart people, would begin to suspect who he really was just from the sudden appearance from the parrot. It wasn't as if he could slap on a mask and costume on it...could he?

"Look here parrot, since you decided to invade my life with your nauseating presence. There are a few rules we need to establish here. When you're with Roy, your name is Gaga, and when you're with Red Arrow, you're Monster, got it? I think it's only right to give you names. I can't just keep on calling you damned parrot or something."

His only response was a little nip on his earlobe, but he smiled. At least he wouldn't be that much alone now.

xXx

"Dude! You got a parrot? What happened to that monkey you wanted?"

"Wally...leave me alone, I'm here to see Kaldur."

"I've seen you in some of the papers, Roy! Where in the world did you get that parrot?"

"None of your business."

"Come on! What's its name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Aww, come on, man."

"Gaga."

"Roy want a cracker?"

"You called it Gaga? What possessed you to-AHHHH!"

"..."

"ROY! TELL IT TO -OW!- TO STOP! TELL -OW! DAMNIT!- TO STOP! ROY!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it's a bit bleh, but I hope it was nice for you.

Oh...question: Does "rat with wings" only apply to pigeons or birds in general? I was a bit confused when I added that in.

Aand brownie points to the person who can tell me the Dane Cook reference I used in here. XD


	8. Day 8: Something Personal

A/N: So...hey, guys. *very sheepish* It's been about two weeks, yeah? Sorry for the major delay. As I've stated in the last chapter, my desktop crashed...but good news. It's...not crashed? (Knowing how computers actually work is not my thing.) Ahaha. I discovered this yesterday. So now I was able to finish this chapter peacefully. I really have to say that I had no clue what to do with this prompt, so it was a very slow process. That's why it seems to switch tones yet again. I'm beginning to see that this has become my thing. I can't tell if this is a good or bad thing yet, from my point of view.

* * *

><p>Day 8: Something Personal (I don't even know...)<p>

Characters: Kaldur, Wally

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship (Bonding bromance is major love.)

* * *

><p>It was a no brainer that the water was something that Kaldur was very fond of. Out of all the elements, water seemed to be the most useful. Not only was it used for healing purposes, but it could easily be transformed into a deadly weapon, whether it was by nature or controlled. His teammates all knew his subtle love for it and respected his time alone in the pool or on the beach. But there was a difference between respecting and understanding.<p>

Artemis could not understand why he chose not to have a dehumidifier in his room on the days that reached three digits. Conner always questioned why Kaldur had to spritz his eel markings every five hours. Robin gave him funny looks when it would take him a full ten minutes to down a tall glass of water when he could easily finish it in under a minute, while M'gann would silently give him worried glances every time he mixed in two tablespoons of salt into said water.

These were things that he had to do to adapt in the surface world. There was one person who actually got what he had to do to stay comfortable. Surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, this person was the one that had the scientific mindset in just about everything. He was the one that told Artemis that Kaldur liked to keep his room moist on hot days because the feel of the heavy air reminded the Atlantian of swimming through the heated waters of Hawaii in the evenings, a time in the past where he was under the training of his king. Wally told Conner -despite his belief in sorcery- that Kaldur's markings were more susceptive to dehydration and needed direct contact with water so that they could be of full use for his "magical powers." Completely said with the quoted hand gesture. Robin and M'gann were well informed that there was a certain texture to water that everyone was used to, but because Kaldur grew up surrounded by water and had a differently built body, he felt the texture differently than humans. And the salt was just another added effect.

So, it was only a matter of time before the Young Justice leader was inconsequentially paired off with the Flash's...apprentice on a day where it was only just the two of them to do the grocery shopping. Kaldur never found it a hindrance when he was around the speedster, but his presence was always quite draining.

"Can we get these, Kaldur?" He looked up from the canned soup's nutrition label to the sight of Wally, or what seemed to be Wally -he was not sure, for the younger boy's face was blocked by stacks of Chocos.

He blinked. "I think it would be wise to stick with the grocery list. Black Canary has specifically told us that we need to have a balanced diet in order to perform to the best of our abilities."

It was a feat to watch as Wally slowly turned to the side so he could make the utmost eye contact with Kaldur. "Aw, come on. You've only been in the surface world for -what? a few months now?"

"About four months, yes."

"And since the start of Young Justice, I bet you've barely had any time to experience life out of the water, much less go through the motions of a teenager's life up here," the red head paused to shift one stack onto one arm so that his free arm could now pat the bigger teen's bicep, "it's practically a rule that teenagers indulge themselves in the wonders of this country's junk food."

Kaldur shelved the canned soup he was holding before he started to roll the shopping cart forward."You have made a valid point...but we are not like regular teenagers. To indulge ourselves, as you say, could make us ill and unfit. Your metabolism does not favour your end of the discussion, my friend." He gave Wally an amused smile as they rounded the aisle.

"But," Wally sputtered, "we don't necessarily have to indulge in Chocos. We can cut it down to six packs, two for the team and four for me."

The Atlantian raised an eyebrow silently, letting the speedster know he wasn't buying it.

"Okay, okay, how about four instead? Half and half. Two for the team and two for me."

The puppy dog look had never been directed at him until now, and it was very difficult to resist when those emerald eyes were as wide as his fists, very persuasive in the least. Kaldur felt Wally knew he had won when he pulled the big guns.

With a sigh of defeat, he took the amount that the younger boy had suggested, placing them into the cart. "It would be best if you returned the re-"

Figures, a speedster is going to speed.

It was only a few moments before the other returned with an infectious grin, one that Kaldur could not help but return awkwardly.

"How about I go find some of the items, so that it would take less time?"

"That sounds reasonable."

xXx

Kaldur had memorized his half and managed to hunt down what was needed. Wally had stopped by the cart to drop off some of the stuff that he memorized himself. So when Kaldur was done, he had a vague idea of where Wally had run off to.

It was more comfortable for Kaldur to walk at the outer part of the grocery store (away from the stock shelves), the feeling of walking around more natural products put him more at ease, probably because he could actually tell what the food actually was. The change in what was edible hadn't been elaborate enough for him, but he did know the names of the common fruits and vegetables of from the dry land, most of which he enjoyed. Especially when he came into contact with cherries. Those were delicious, and his King had mentioned to slow down the few times Kaldur ate them. Now that he came upon the thought, it wouldn't hurt to purchase those as well. He made a quick turn to the fruits and vegetables to get a bag.

The young Atlantian came across the speedster in the frozen meat section. Said speedster was found stiff solid in front of one of the freezer doors, head tilted to the side, staring in deep concentration at one particular item. For the usual jittery red head to be completely still piqued Kaldur's curiosity.

"Wally?"

The calling of his name made the other jerk in response before he hastily moved as if to block something out of Kaldur's sight.

"Hu-hey, fearless leader of mine."

"Is there a problem?" He had long started to ignore the title that his team had given him. It was a lie. There were many things to be feared.

Kaldur gave a mental shudder. Albino ferrets...

"Uh-no, nothing at all," Wally giggled nervously.

"If it's nothing, why are you acting suspicious?"

"You really don't want to see it...them?"

"Them?"

"Trust me, Kaldur."

"I do, Wally, but I think I would be the one to make the decision if I wanted to see something or not. Step aside, please."

Helplessly used to following hinted orders, Wally timidly took a step out of the way to reveal a whole section of seafood. The freezer held a variety of fish, but on the bottom shelf there were packets of shrimp and shellfish. His head tilted, much in a fashion just as Wally's had been in, before he turned to look at Wally.

He looked sheepish, and a little cute when he played with his fingers, avoiding any eye contact. Wordlessly, Kaldur opened the fridge, bent down, plucked a pack of shrimp from the bottom, and placed it in the cart -much to Wally's surprise.

"I appreciate your concern, but your worry is unnecessary."

"Bu-but!"

Kaldur started to push the cart towards the end of the aisle as he pulled out the shopping list.

"Atlantians are omnivores as well as humans."

Wally hurriedly got in step with Kaldur, still a bit confused. "But doesn't Aquaman..."

"My king chooses to eat the vegetation from the sea, along with some of my friends. I believe the proper name is vegetarian, yes?" The Atlantian paused for Wally's nod, "I, on the other hand, am open to eating certain species. Shrimp is one of them."

"So...so that means Uncle Barry lied to me!"

"Uncle Barry?"

"No one," Wally replied quickly, "I was only told that you guys just eat seaweed or something. I mean I understand, but I heard stories of Aquaman going over the top for the ocean and all that. We all thought that meant he was some water hippie or something, and since he's the only Atlantian that actually comes into contact with the surface -before you did, of course- we assumed every Atlantian was like that."

"Assumptions are either ridiculous or helpful. Humans cannot help it since it is within their nature to think like that, so it is completely understandable that you, along with the others, would assume."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be. If we base it on more of your reasoning, which is scientifically, then my king was the only Atlantian that ever came into contact with the outside world, which would also be the only proof of what an Atlantian is. But now, I become another trial and show different results in your observations, thus making a slightly altered conclusion."

There was a moment of silence -except for the songs that were played through the intercom- between the two of them before Wally started to laugh, whether in confusion or just because, Kaldur wasn't sure.

"Did you just apply the scientific method to yourself?"

Kaldur cracked a smile. "I believe so." He looked down at the piece of paper he had opened not too long ago, and frowned at it immediately. There was a bit of apprehension in his voice when he spoke, "Wally..."

xXx

"This has got to be the most embarrassing thing we have ever done."

"Is it really?"

"Kaldur, I'm telling you. When you do anything that has to do with this topic, a man should avoid it at all costs. Unless you're married, but even then, it can still be very uncomfortable."

"I have very little knowledge in these types of products, so I cannot provide any input."

"No worries, Kal. Just be thankful that you haven't fully grasped this type of knowledge yet. Damn you, Black Canary...and Artemis. I bet those two had something to do with putting _that _onto the list. It doesn't even specify which one to get, or what brand!"

Kaldur leaned over to study one of the items on the shelf, "Since our activities are extraneous on the female body...would it not be wise to get the brand that has the female figure doing athletic activities?"

"I guess you're right. I'll just get both." When Wally grabbed the two specified objects, his face turned beet red, and he practically threw them into the cart along with the other groceries."

The both of them started to walk to the cash registers when Kaldur wondered, "Wally...what is the difference between a tampon and a pad?"

* * *

><p>AN: Alright. I have to say that Kaldur is a very fun character to write, especially in his point of view. He makes me bring out a more mature side of myself, and boosts up how I feel about my intelligence. Yay!

**Necrosis Crimson: **You, dear reader, win brownie points for knowing my Dane Cook reference. Ahaha.

I don't think there are any references in this one. At least none that I know of. So, sorry guys. Maybe in the next one? Oh, and another question, would you like it if I told you guys the next day's prompts, so you're not really left in the dark, or should I just keep my element of surprise?


	9. Day 9: A love poem

A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile hasn't it? Real life has been a major bitch. I know some of you may not care (I'm so totally breaking my own rules now), but I'm going to be a senior in high school, so my parents have been stressing me out with finding colleges/universities to apply to this upcoming fall, thus the three weeks I have mysteriously disappeared. I know some of you may be younger than I am and may say: Who cares, we want more fanfics! Let me tell you, wait till you get to be my age. So shhh and let me deal and write when I want to.

*Is not somewhat offended by the anonymous reviewer that named themselves **hi**, even though they didn't mean to. Ergo, review on the chapter instead, than doing a reminder/plea.*

Well...anyways, enjoy this crappy chapter. I was honestly stuck with this prompt as well. This has more dialogue than my other ones, so that's why it seems shorter.

* * *

><p>Day 9: A Love Poem<p>

Characters: Robin, Wally, Artemis

Rating: T (one measly word)

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Snark (just because I want to put that as a genre XD)

* * *

><p>Ridiculous wasn't even the word to describe the past events. It was more under exasperating, embarrassing, and infuriating. Damn it! He was thirteen for Pete's sake! This was completely unprofessional, and Batman would definitely disapprove of what it had come down to.<p>

Robin's hand clenched the floral scented paper while the words "Deal with it, now" echoed inside his head, completely said in his mentor's voice. The hand trembled for a moment as the bird gathered his thoughts. He focused his eyes on one point of the tiled floor until his vision started to blur around the edges.

Yup, he could not take anymore of this, and just as he thought that, his feet had taken him across the room to a clueless looking speedster. A speedster who was trying to figure out the complications of decoding the encrypted message that Batman had assigned to everyone as a way to teach them. Of course, Robin knew what it said after a full five minutes, but Wally and the others...not so much.

"You. Are. A. Jackass." Robin stated evenly as the hand with the crumpled paper slammed onto the desk.

The redhead looked up startled for a moment before he glared right back. "Dude, I'm the one that's a jackass? Who's the one that has a mentor that gives friggin' hard codes to crack for fun? For fun!"

"You're as bad as Kaldur, you know that? But at least he's a hopeless romantic. I can understand that, but you? You're supposed to be my best friend, not the one that goes behind my back and does this!" His hand retracted from the table, only to have it curl into a fist, said for his index finger, which pointed accusingly at the offending piece of paper.

"I-"

"-No it's not only this! You've gone and done other things as well!"

"Rob, man, chill."

Robin crossed his arms with a snort and an unseen roll of his eyes. "Funny, that's what I say to you when you freak out."

There was a moment where he thought that he was dreaming, certainly Wally wasn't smirking at him. "So you admit you're freaking out."

Without missing a beat, Robin answered, "My lack of calm right now is nothing compared to your hysterical -might I point out, highly embarrassing- episodes in public."

The smirk turned into a grin. "So, that's a yes, right?"

"That is beside the point of what I came here for. What I want is for you to stop being your failed attempt at being a matchmaker, just leave that to Kal and Megan."

"Come on dude. You seriously needed help from the Wallmeister here."

"A type of help that got me no where. Do I look like the type of person who writes stupid love poems?"

Wally snorted and rolled his eyes, "No, you looked more like the type to come up with an encrypted message of your undying affection, which no one would be able to decode, said for Batman. Either that or stalk her and watch her through the security cameras, only to come to her aid when she needed it."

"Dude, just because Batman is my mentor does not mean I do the whole stalking thing in the dark."

"No, no, you're right, you would be the one to do it in plain sight. Red, yellow, and black _totally_ blend well."

"Says the person who represents McDonalds. Every time I look at you, I always seem to be hungry. I, at least, have some black incorporated into my uniform."

Wally stood up, knocking the chair back, "This is the thanks I get for helping you? You dis the Kid Flash uniform?"

"Exactly! I don't want your help, and in order to get that through your mind, I need to insult you, like always!"

"Fine we'll see how-"

"-Will you two shut up! Haven't we already established that Robin's uniform is better to look at?"

Both boys turned their heads to see Artemis glaring over the back rest of the couch, a hand rubbed gently at her temple to soothe some sort of head ache, probably caused by their arguing.

Wally seemed more to gape at her, shocked at what he heard, while Robin just settled back, smugly, from his defensive position. They watched her as she climbed over the couch and made her way over to them. "I swear, I cannot get enough sleep when you two are around. Now what exactly did Wally do?"

"Why do you always assume it's me that does something?"

"Because you always cause the problem. Simple as that," She yawned loudly before wrapping her arms around Wally's shoulder, hands splayed lazily across his chest, and resting her chin on the top of his red hair. Robin nodded along with her, just as Wally scowled deeply. "Great, girlfriend and best friend are teaming up against me."

The two shared a grin over his head before she waved for the youngest to answer her question.

"Mr. Suave here decided to post this," he pointed at the paper again, "on the inside of a girl's locker at my school."

"The girl you liked since forever! I was just helping you move at a faster pace."

The hand that rubbed absentmindedly reached over, grabbed the paper, and held it to her face. "Isn't this the smell of my spray on deodorant?"

Robin looked pointedly at Wally, making the boy in question blush. "Just read it, and be a nice little girlfriend and agree with me that that poem was well written."

"Whatever you say, handsome." Sarcasm met deaf ears.

"Right back at 'cha, beautiful."

Robin rolled his eyes, patiently leaning on the edge of the table as he waited for Artemis to agree with him, obviously. Gothamites stick together.

Not only ten seconds passed before she snorted and questioned, "Divine chocolate?"

Robin nodded, "Exactly."

"Decadent neck? Glorious tresses?"

"Hey, hey, I was hungry at the time."

"What, did you have a thesaurus with you too? I know for a fact you wouldn't even know these words by themselves. Jeez, this is embarrassing to read, no wonder Robin is pissed."

Robin threw his hands up with finality, "Thank you."

"What exactly happened when she saw this?"

"Considering you're a very good friend of hers and seem to be around all the time you would have witnessed her reaction."

Artemis gave him a look before her eyes widened, "Babs? You like Babs, as in the Commish's daughter?"

He sighed at her exclamation, "I thought you figured that out months ago."

She stood up, ignoring Wally's protests at her sudden lack of touch. "Well, I just thought you were doing your whole stalking thing with her like what you do for the rest of us."

"Told you!"

"Wally, shut up. You've done enough damage," Artemis snapped before she addressed Robin once again, "Look, if you want I could-"

"-No! No, I don't want anyone meddling with my personal life again."

"Rob...Dick, I was just going to say that I could invite Babs to come hang out with us next Friday."

"I- really?"

She shrugged and pulled out her cellphone, "I'll text her right now, if you want."

He grinned in response, "It's a lot better than a scented love poem filled with overly done details."

Wally pouted and crossed his arms, "You so do not get my help anymore."

Robin fiddled with his glasses. "Hey, that's all I ask."

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah I may have sounded a bit bitchier up there. *points up* Can you blame me when I am sporting white hair now? (jokejokejoke) So, I cannot promise an immediate next update, alright? Especially now that school is starting up next Wednesday for me. Stupid college searching, admissions, SAT & ACT...seriously...ugh. :( *goes to flip a mother effing fugly table*

*comes back* So, yeah, done with my rant. I hope you enjoyed this small, itty, bitty chappie. XD


	10. Day 10: Something you Hate

A/N: Hey guys...it seems I spent most of my time messaging than actually writing. And thus, this is the result. There are some parts that I just left them hanging because I didn't know where else to go with them. And I apologize for the lacking in Robin's part due to the fact, I thought it seemed more fitting for Roy to do that. And yes this is a multiple parts chapter. xD

* * *

><p>Day 10: Something you Hate<p>

Characters: Roy, YJ members...and Batman

Rating: T (ish?) (Though...I may warn some of you youngens that Artemis' part makes this rating questionable. Implied sexual content that I do not think is enough for an M rating. XD)

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Comfort, Romance

* * *

><p>There were many things that Roy hated. He hated the fact that his old teddy bear had been neglected to be dusted by the maids at Ollie's place, when he had returned for some of his stuff. He hated how his personalized trick arrows would not work to his liking when he really needed them. He hated how the tenant that lived above him would listen to music with a heavy base that it shook the shade of his lamp. He hated how Batman would sometimes show up and try to convince him to "fix it" with Ollie, as if he knew that working independently was a bad idea.<p>

True, all of those were things that he hated, but what he hated the most was how his apartment, his refuge from all things hero, was used as an escape for his less than fortunate friends. Sure he was alright when they came over to rant about things, that he understood completely, but when something happened to them physically and were told to stay at his place by the mentors, that was when he was irked to no end.

**Kid Flash**

He was officially about to kill the kid zipping around his apartment. All Roy wanted was some peace and quiet so he could study for an exam he had the next day, but no, his luck was so unfortunate to have let Barry Allen come knocking at his door to unceremoniously drop an eight-year-old Wally at his doorstep. A hyperactive, nonstop talking, always moving eight-year-old Wally. Thankfully, the kid had no speeding powers at the moment, but Roy had to wonder how his parents handled this Wally.

"Roy, Roy, did you know that there's a colony of dust bunnies under your couch? Do you know why people call them dust bunnies? I don't get that, they form balls if you don't vacuum properly. They don't look like bunnies at all. Hey, there's an orange stain on this carpet! Did you spill orange juice on here? Mmm, orange juice is good, but I like apple juice too. If orange juice and apple juice taste good by themselves, then they must taste awesomer if you mix them together, right Roy?"

Instead of continuing to write down notes, he had long started scribbling around on his piece of paper, to try to distract his mind from listening in on Wally's incessant talking. There has got to be a way to shut this kid up. He could not afford to get another C. He liked his B's and sometimes A's, thank you very much.

He looked up from his paper to glare menacingly at the other redhead who was now ranting off about how prune juice was the most disgusting liquid to have entered his mouth. At another time, Roy would have readily agreed with him, but for now, he was so focused on shutting that mouth. At first he thought of just taking a sock -a clean one, mind you, he wasn't that much of a monster- and stuffing it in his mouth. It was a good plan, all he had to do was tie the boy's hands together and store him in his closet until Barry picked him up the next day.

Another thought came to mind, and he abruptly stood up. He muttered a "stay here" to the chattering boy before he walked into the kitchen. It was only a few moments before he came back with a small glass of orange juice with a faux smile. Wally was now going on about how his mom made really good sweet potato pie.

"Hey, you said you like orange juice, right? Here, have some." Roy placed the glass on the coffee table and sat down.

Wally grinned joyously, barely uttering a thank you, then downed the whole glass in one go. Roy watched intently as he opened his mouth to say something, but the other red head seemed to feel sluggish. His eyes felt heavy, and he let out a very obnoxious yawn.

"Feeling tired, buddy?" Roy was sure to keep a blank face, while internally whooping for joy just as Wally nodded tiredly. He got back up and plucked the younger boy into his arms.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed while I continue studying, okay?"

"Okay Roy," the eight-year-old mumbled sleepily.

By the time he tucked the kid in, Wally was out cold. A very sinister smile grew on his face, sort of comically, and he let out a dark chuckle. "Thank you sleeping pills."

**Miss Martian**

As far as he knew (threatened) this was never ever going to be known by the others. Not when M'gann put him in some sort of pink, frilly apron, which he did not own, after he had just taken a shower. Ergo, he was helping her bake in just his boxers, an apron and fuzzy bunny slippers.

He sighed in frustration as he cracked an egg on the side of the bowl. "You could have at least let me put on a shirt. And these slippers are ridiculous." He lifted his foot emphasize his complaint, making the floppy ears move as if they were alive.

"You'll get cold if you walk around bare-footed in the kitchen, since it's made out of tiles. Besides those slippers are a gift. Don't you think they're cute?" M'gann was floating next to him, watching intently. It was weird to watch her move around in a five-year-old body, especially when she was mentally sixteen...or forty-eight...He probably shouldn't have bragged that he could make a mean batch of brownies. Maybe that's the reason why she was making him bake for her.

"M'gann, when it comes to being a male, we don't do cute. Milk, please." She floated over to the fridge to open it, and lifted a heavy carton of milk. Her little arms shook, her new body not used to the weight, and she let out little puffs of air as she glided next to him to set the milk down beside his arm.

"How do you make brownies moist? I can never seem to get them like that."

"Well, maybe it's because you leave them in the oven for too long, but other than that, it's the amount of oil that you put in."

"And what type of oil?"

"I use olive oil, for healthy reasons."

"Oh okay."

There was a moment of silence as Roy poured the milk in the measuring cup until the liquid was precisely where it was supposed to touch the line. "So any reason why you can't just transform the body you have now to the one you had before?"

"It was an age reversal spell. My mind was mature enough to block out the mental effects, but it took a lot of effort to block my mind, so I didn't have much concentration to block my body. And I can't change it back because my body isn't capable at changing age form."

"So that's why you're able to keep human shape, but not change back."

"Mhmm..."

"That's interesting."

There was another set of silence as Roy managed to mix in the remaining ingredients and pour everything into a 9x8 pan. When she floated the pan into the oven, and he set the timer, that was when Roy asked the big question.

"Do you want some Chocos while we wait?" And yes, he did feel a little bit creeped out at the fact that he sounded like one of those pedophiles who offer sweets to children. He heard that she loved sweets from Wally, so he figured he should make her feel right at home.

He would soon later curse his hospitality, not only that but the brownies were burnt as well.

**Superboy**

"So..."

"..."

"How old are you?" Roy questioned as he brought a can of soda up to his lips, staring numbly at the boy sitting across from him on his counter. He had casually leaned against the fridge.

Dinah had door belled the moment he had gotten back from patrolling, and had dumped her trainee in his arms with a quick hello and goodbye, along with a backpack with some of Conner's stuff, much to Roy's annoyance. He wasn't even given an explanation as to why he had to babysit.

The boy in question scrunched his face in concentration as his legs swung, occasionally hitting the cabinets underneath with his newly bought sneakers.

Roy lifted an eyebrow, a bit amused, "Careful, your face may stay like that forever if you think too hard."

Conner blinked, any trace of his previous expression gone. "No it won't."

He chuckled softly, "So have you figured out how old you are?"

Superman's baby clone held up both hands, one with all five fingers up while the other one was fisted except for his pinkie. "You're six?"

Conner shook his head and frowned in concentration, counting, softly, how many fingers he had up. When he realized he had too many, he withdrew two fingers, and let his extra hand fall as he moved his hand towards Roy.

"Four?"

Conner nodded. A cute dimpled smile appeared and Roy swore he saw some sort of twinkle from his baby blues, but it all went away just as Conner thought of something and started to tear up.

Woah.

What the hell?

Big fat drops of water started to trail down the brunette's chubby cheeks. His hands curled and wiped away at them, while Roy just watched helplessly...well, more in shock since his jaw was wide open. Unsure of what to do next, the teen walked up to the boy to rest his other hand, awkwardly, on Conner's head.

He was sure to soften his usually gruff voice, "What's wrong?"

"Supaman doesn't want me. That's why Mama Canawy dwopped me here," Conner blubbed.

Roy had to stop himself from smiling at his problem to pronounce his R's, something he'll definitely use as teasing material once the clone was back to normal. And, really? Mama Canary?

As for now, he brought the little boy into his arms for a heartfelt hug. He knew he couldn't really say anything, promise that Superman will take care of him later because -shit- reality was just that harsh.

So, all he could do was hug Conner and mentally plot a way to get back at Clark.

**Aqualad**

When Roy woke up from a midday nap he was met with a very peculiar, yet not unpleasant sight to the one who went by the name of Aqualad...or for this instance, Aqualass. Maybe he was still a bit drowsy from his nap and his mind was probably just messing with him. It wouldn't be the first time. He did an about face to enter his bathroom to splash some water on his face, but he came to the conclusion that he wasn't imagining a female Kaldur.

The proof was sitting on his beat up couch, an open book on his/her lap, and the same greyish eyes that he was familiar seeing were on a more feminine face, than the usual masculine one.

"Good afternoon, Roy." He/she said gently, with a small, amused smile on his/her face.

As an answer, Roy scrubbed at his face while he muttered, "I need a drink." Sadly, he didn't have any alcohol in his apartment.

"You act as if this is the first time this has happened." It was weird hearing Kaldur talk from the female body...it really was.

Might as well make himself comfortable, he did enjoy having chats with the Atlantean after all. The couch sank even more with the effort of having to hold his weight. "I can't exactly get used to seeing you in this form, however hot it is."

"Not you as well," he/she silently groaned.

He gave hi- oh hell- her a sidelong glance as his question.

There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she quietly replied, "Wally has been...none too gently, making his flirtation attempts on my person. If it does not bother you, I wish to stay here for the duration of the spell, until it wears off."

"Okay, that's just a bit weird, but yeah, you can stay here," he paused for a moment before continuing, "You can have the bed."

Hmm, even if it was a gender-switched male staying for a few nights, his gentlemanly side still came out, go figure.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, my friend."

"Not a problem." Roy stood up. Now that he thought about it, he was just on his way to get a glass of water before he saw Kaldur.

"Um, Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I do with these pieces of paper?" Roy turned around to the sight of Kaldur holding out a pile of napkins, sticky notes, and ripped paper. "They have numbers on them."

The redhead dreadfully reached over to take one and observe it. His eyes narrowed, an instinctual, alpha male feeling roared up inside of him. "Kal, you are not setting one foot out of this apartment until you're male again."

She blinked confusedly at him, tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. In return, he grabbed the scraps with a menacing scowl and headed for the kitchen, straight for the trashcan.

He sure as hell would not let another douchebag give their number to his friend...

...And now that he thought about it, he should probably block Wally's number for the time being.

**Robin**

It took all of Roy's might not to cower under the menacing glare of Batman. It honestly wasn't his fault.

"I swear to god, Bruce, I did not lose her. She wanted to play hide and seek and now I can't find her."

"Roy," the dark knight growled, "you don't play hide and seek with a gender switched, deaged member of a covert team."

"Well, how the hell should I have known? You just left her in my apartment with not so much as a note saying you were leaving her there in my care!"

"Find her, _now!_"

"Yes, sir."

**Artemis**

When Roy was shaving one day, he realized he was not alone in his own bathroom. In fact, when he had looked up from his one fluffy, white towel and into the mirror, he practically jumped at the sight of the blonde that leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed nonchalantly.

"So...does that mean I have to shave too?" It was surprising to hear how his voice was much lower than his own, and it did something to his innards.

"Artemis?"

The blonde grinned, making that dimple in his right cheek deepen, "I'm temporarily a guy, so I'd probably go by Apollo...naturally, but I feel rather mischievous so maybe Hermes, instead? Or Ares, Ares sounds good. Although, I'm not really into the whole war thing. If I were Ares, would you be my Aphrodite?"

Roy gave him a droll look through the mirror as he placed the razor back in it's place. "I think being around Wally has gotten to your head. Besides Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus."

Artemis straightened up and walked up to him; his strong arms embraced Roy casually, nimble fingers tracing the indentations in his stomach. "Ah, but she has an explicit affair with her husband's brother multiple times, does she not?" His dark eyes held Roy's steadily while he ghosted his lips down his neck.

It took all his effort not to shiver from the sensation of his...her? all too familiar touch. This was definitely weirder than the time that Kaldur had asked him how to put a bra on when he had been gender switched.

Roy felt a bit of teeth scrape down his neck, nibbling here and there. "Touché," he rasped out loudly, his head tilting to the side.

Artemis chuckled into his neck, left small kisses there as he whispered, "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"Mmm?"

He took his time to dip his hands down Roy's boxers, leaving his fingers to curl around his hips tightly. "I've always wanted to try gay sex with my boyfriend."

And that was when Roy jolted from his mindless state, only to turn around to glare straight at the now amused Artemis, or Apollo, or whatever. He shoved his arms away from him with a fierce scowl.

"Or we could always see who's junk is bigger. I should warn you I'm pretty big, I impress myself."

Roy groaned and brought a hand up to his face so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. Of course, Artemis would check himself (herself) out when she got turned into a guy.

"Artemis..."

He, in turn, reached up to cup Roy's face and raise it up to his. They stared at each other before Artemis leaned in to touch his lips lightly to Roy's before he teasingly pulled away. There was no doubt that this person was still Artemis. The slight tilt of the bluish grey eyes, the seemingly permanent quirk of the pouty mouth, the familiar pear scent were all sure signs that this was still Artemis. "We don't have to now. We have about two weeks." Of course, her witty and very hormonal comments were still the same.

Despite his own efforts, Roy couldn't help the blush that painted his cheeks. He would not admit to himself that he was embarassed.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah...I'll probably come back to this sooner or later. I'm not sure yet. So I hope you enjoyed this.


	11. Day 11: An adventure

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm back with a short story. Sorry, second week of school so did not go as well as I wanted. Embarrassment with sigfigs in AP chem in front of the whole class took a toll on me, not to mention I thought I didn't know how to work a microscope in Anat., when in fact it was a bad microscope, and I have no clue what's going on in my AP Stats class, and just Bsing some stuff. It's hard work when a usually intelligent person feels so stupid in classes, especially since I'm Asian. ;D But I gladly embrace the weekend, and have now come up with this snippet. I didn't know what to write for this prompt, and it's kind've skewed when comes to being in a relation to the prompt...but shhhh and just go with it, okay?

* * *

><p>Day 11: An Adventure<p>

Characters: Artemis, Robin, Roy, and Conner (with a slight mention of Flashfishing)

Rating: K

Genre: Romance and Bromance (this should totally be a genre on here, seriously)

* * *

><p>Artemis was bound to kill them at one point, but she didn't know if it would come sooner or later, she wouldn't be held accountable if they kept this up. She didn't even know why she was here in the first place -being pulled into their shenanigans (Robin's mostly) was just getting old. Conner didn't know any better, and Roy always tagged along...always claimed he was bored. Lies is what that was. Just last week she had been pulled into a paint ball war, and this Monday she had mastered the secret broshake that took about an hour's worth of learning.<p>

But this situation was weird...even for her. Besides, if she were going to creep, she would certainly do a much better job by herself than with this misfit lot. Being a part of this broship was taking a toll on her womanly ways, at least that was what she had stated to them just the day before, but they had assured her she was just as hot as she was before, much to her secret pleasure.

The four of them were located in a french restaurant of some sort, based on the french like menu she held in front of her face. The couple that they were spying on were across the room, apparently having a better time than she was. She didn't understand why she had to be squished in between Robin and Roy. Thank god, Con wasn't interested in looking and was, instead, intrigued with the craftsmanship of the folded linen placed in front of each person.

She side glared at the peeping Robin, "Please explain to me why I got dragged along with you three."

Roy scoffed and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "Don't pretend you aren't even curious." She caught the not so subtle glance down, and instantly regretted wearing the top she wore for the night.

"I am, but I would ask tomorrow than have to spy on them. And Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"My face is up here. As far as I know, my boobs don't speak."

Robin snorted from her other side, "Please keep the UST to a minimum tonight. As much as I love watching you deny each other of your sexual pleasure, I would like to get my blackmail material in peace."

Artemis rolled her eyes and jerked her head in Roy's direction, "Who would be attracted to this guy?"

She suddenly felt a few fingers brush her shoulder, down her tricep and back up sensually before the redhead whispered in her ear, "Funny, you seemed to think otherwise yesternight, when I had to reassure you that you are still hot in my own way."

"I don't know which I find more appalling, the fact that you just said yesternight or that you brought up false info." She ignored the little shivers, and instead directed her attention to Conner."Hey Honey-bunches, if you keep glaring you're going to burn that thing to ashes."

It was amusing how she could be the only one to pull off using that nickname on their resident super without getting thrown into a wall, probably because they had shared a secret bonding moment over a Honey Bunches cereal fight.

When he didn't say anything, she scowled before snatching the napkin away from his plate and undid it, only to fold it back up into a completely different shape. "Come here."

Conner leaned forward over the table in confusion until Artemis plopped the napkin down on his head. Instead of looking like some sort of bamboo stem shaped thing, she had now made it into a little hat, big enough to fit his head. She was unsurprised when Robin turned his digital camera to the clone and the sound of five clicks.

"Current situation at the other table?"

Robin sighed and lowered the camera in disappointment. Despite his impish actions, he was adorable when he was downtrodden. "Nothing but talking."

"Well, that is what you do on a date. I'm telling you nothing exciting happens when you're an outsider looking in."

Roy made his two cents, "Like he would know. His situation with that Gordon chick is going nowhere."

In annoyance, Artemis plucked the offending hand off her shoulder, over her head and plopped it down on the owner's lap. He, in return, rested said hand on her thigh, fingers now traced patterns on her knee. Great, now she hated her whole outfit tonight.

"Our little birdie is, in fact, going somewhere with the Gordon chick. Next Friday, right?"

She smirked when Robin blushed behind his shades. Her little bro was growing up. "Yes, I am, but can we continue with operation "Embarrass Wally with his new boyfriend aka our leader", please?

Artemis stared over at the two on the other side of the room. Her head tilted to the side as she observed how Wally laughed loudly as Kaldur smiled in amusement. They had been going out for a few weeks now, but had informed the group just two hours ago, except for M'gann who was currently working on some one-on-one training with her uncle. There looked to be a comfortable atmosphere around the two, as if they were in their own little happy world. Kaldur's hand had inched towards Wally's on the table and lightly clasped it in his grip, making the speedster grin widely back in return. That made her smile, she was happy that they were happy. Plus the slight twitch of the table cloth was amusing as she tried to imagine which one had actually initiated the footsie game.

"I think we should lay off on the blackmail for awhile, and just enjoy some snail."

Robin pressed his side to hers with a fake appalled look on her face. "Do my ears deceive me? Did Artemis just give up a chance to make fun of Wally, or better yet, Kaldur?"

She smirked back at the little bird and lightly whacked him on the head with her menu, "I never said that. I already have my material, it doesn't necessarily have to be some physical proof."

Her sincerity was ruined with how Conner raised his hand and pointed at the hat. "Do I have to keep on wearing this?"

"Yes, because you missed out on your childhood, and wearing a napkin in the shape of a hat playing pirates was a great way to enjoy being a kid."

"But we're not playing pirates."

"Arg, but we are, matey." She grinned as Robin and Roy gave her weirded out looks, while Conner still looked confused. "Okay, so we're not playing pirates, but you still have to keep that on for the duration of the dinner. If anyone asks, we'll just say you had a very bad break up."

The clone's face scrunched up, "But that doesn't explain why I have this on my head."

"You're drunk."

It was pleasant to feel Roy's laughter shake her side, and amusing to hear Robin's traditional giggle as Conner crossed his arms and did a not-pout. Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Wait, we have to eat snails?"

Oh, yeah, it definitely wasn't.

* * *

><p>AN: I have to say I enjoyed this, even if it didn't completely make sense to some of you. I have a feeling that might happen. But I thought it was cute in my head and just started writing immediately.

I also have another story currently a WIP, and it's a planned chapter one Rated: M. So that's why the updates may go slower here. I just want to get five chapters down before I start posting that one up.

**question/request:** If there are any great artists lurking about reading these, could you draw a scene from any one of these stories? Please? Especially this one, I just love picturing the scene of Roy trying to seduce Artemis while Robin is pressing them together trolling with his camera while Conner sits across from them with the folded napkin hat on his head. Does anyone agree with me? *squeals* It's just too cute! But any other scene is fine. In rewards to actually coming up with a pic, I shall write a fanfic of any character/pairing in any genre in any rating, within reason. If I think I can't actually write them I'll tell you. Please PM me if you are interested or have any questions.


	12. Day 12: A Favorite Memory

A/N: Oh, what is this I see? Why, yes, another update! XD I had gotten done with my AP Chem postlab write up. And figured I might as well do something fun, which is write. Yay! Vignettes, vignettes for everyone!

* * *

><p>Day 12: A favorite memory<p>

Characters: All of YJ + Roy

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, romance, humor

* * *

><p><strong>Crayons<strong>

These things called cur-ay-eons were fascinating. In the original form, they were smooth and came in all sorts of interesting, vibrant colors that helped with her mental development. There was the one she favored calling sun, because that's what it was. The sun was responsible for warming up the body, and seeing something the same color as the sun must also warm the body...even if it felt lacking in the temperature department.

There was also the pinkish hues that seemed to capture the same tones as the flowers that covered the fields that Uncle used to bring her to train. Magenta, rose, violet red, carnation pink.

The different blues that splattered across the carpeted floor made her smile, and reminded her that the sky came in different tones as well, especially when the cerulean was next to that plain orange. That brought up a particular memory of a successful mission and everyone had just stood on the docks to watch the sunrise.

Crayons made her happy. She liked the variety, especially when they came in the 64 pack so that she could share with everyone else, along with the stacks of paper that littered the room.

**Chocolate**

His shaded eyes studied the curious looking bar held up in front of him. He hadn't been having a good day, and for some reason this person knew what would cheer him up completely. Surprisingly, it wasn't his best friend. This was unacceptable, he didn't like being a child and he hated being treated as such, and his body moved on it's own accord to cross his arms, leaving him swinging, slightly, on the bar he was hanging off of.

They had said open, and he furiously shook his head side to side, what he didn't expect was for them to lean down so that they were face to upside down face and peck him quickly on the lips.

When he pulled away to say something, he was left with a broken off piece of chocolate melting in his mouth with another kiss.

**Caduceus**

Finely crafted sticks used for plays and such were not supposed to be used for fights. She wielded it out like a staff, of one like what one of her mythological half-brothers usually held. Her grin was fierce and the colorful smack, smack of the wood had her laughing gleefully. A dodge here, a swing there. She was good at play fighting as she was on the field.

The leap up with a somersault in the air was perfected by the flawless landing on the backs of the cushion-y seats. Her opponent followed with a fierceness that could never rival hers, and with a misplaced foot the clumsy fool tripped over the back and had crashed her down on the seat. One on top of the other. No matter, she had lightly bashed him on the head and laughed it off. What she didn't realize was that her heart did a little flutter when they did the same.

**Carbon**

When compressed at a high pressure, the element was turned into the nice, shiny object that he looked for. But, of course, he had to make it special. He had to make it himself, use the same formula that Uncle used, himself.

What he didn't count for was going through all the little side missions before, during, and after the making of the stone. He was tired and hungry and wet and cold, all a bad combination for his body. It was supposed to be special, he was supposed to be ready and dry, definitely dry, but no he had ended up late, yet again, with them furiously angry at him. It had taken him all but 15 minutes to get them to calm down before he could show it to them.

The kiss he had gotten after and the simple word whispered into his ear was what made the whole damned expedition worth it. He was sure his Uncle would enjoy his new home.

**Cavalcade**

The sudden emotion in him had him choking as tears came into his eyes. He thought they had given up on him, given up hope for him. He never felt so happy to see the flight of ships coming towards him through his eyes. There was the team's, but there were several others that had come in order to fight the war that was about to begin.

It wasn't his fault. Evil lurked in every corner, he just hadn't been careful enough to check the one closest to him, his friends and the others had seemed to come into an agreement that he had desperately needed them. The proof was right there coming towards him even as he lay on his side with chained arms behind his back as his perpetrator propped both their feet on his shoulder without any notice.

**Chirr**

It was a sight that had him confused. He had simply said that he heard the faint buzzing sound of an insect and everyone had gone into fight mode. One of them held a roled up magazine in their hand, while another had their shoe in one hand. All of their eyes searched the room in concentration while he sat in the same spot blinking at the lot of them.

They were still, until one of them let out a battle cry which had everyone burst into action, arms flying everywhere and everyone managed to make contact with one another.

The end result had him facing Batman with a scrawled up note held in front of his face as he read, explaining what happened to the flat-screen t.v.

**Cement**

He angrily stomped his way towards them after he had beamed in. This time they had gone too far, what with his hair being this obnoxious green color. It became too late when he felt and heard the squish, squish of something underneath his feet. The glance down made him rage at the sight.

Who the hell puts this stuff inside a base where people can just walk in and out?

As he tried to take a step out, he felt that his feet had stayed put. The loud snickers coming from his sides didn't help much as he tried to pull himself out. He also tried to ignore the slight breeze around him and the clicks of something suspiciously like a camera. While the tune that was supposed to be sung on his special-turned-horrible day had him wishing he hadn't been born at all.

* * *

><p>AN: You all may have noticed that I used all C words within this day's prompt...I don't know why. It just seemed fun. Prompts within a prompt. I had my little sister give me one of them, and then had to look in a Thesaurus for more C words. XD Oh, I also forgot to add that the word that Roy said yesterday, "yesternight" I have to give credit to my other sister who is five-years-old. She tends to say yesternight and last day. XD

Hmm, maybe if I finish my reading notes for the same class tomorrow, then I will probably have another update for you all. ;D

*looks at list of prompts* I think the person who made this is screwing me over...Honestly, I just did a memory fic, and they want me to do another one. Yeesh!

Special author brownie points to the people who can guess which person's memory is which correctly!


	13. Day 13: Remember that time when

A/N: Apologies to those of you who don't like my short fics...this is the shortest so far... I was less enthused to write this than the last one. But I promise the next one will be better. I actually have a plot for that one. And the prompt is simplistic. ;D

* * *

><p>Day 13: Remember that time when<p>

Characters: Robin, Artemis, M'gann

Rating: T (**Warning:** This fic contains mentioning of a few sexual objects, but not in a detail that would be put under the M rating. If you are a squeamish little person, or have a mental capacity of a toddler, I suggest you turn around and reread my other fics in here, and leave a review.)

Genre: Fluffed romance, Friendship (Curious note, what would be a good girl version of bromance? Or one between a guy and girl, strictly platonic.)

* * *

><p>May the not so pornographic force be with him. Damn Wally and his disturbing enthusiasm to show the poor Boy Wonder just how his flexible moves could be used in situations that did not require bondage removal. Damn him.<p>

And because of this, Robin was stuck on clearing out all the wacked out crap that popped up, building up in his web-browsing history (his unlimited storage space was beginning to be not so limited) when one entered a few certain sites... God knew that was an embarrassing way to go on a mission.

_Wait, wait guys! My wrist-comp froze from sex ads again, it's going to take about ten minutes before I can disable the bomb._

He didn't even want to know what Batman would do if the man ever found out.

His eyes narrowed upon a particular pop-up, before he scoffed and cleared that from his screen. 13-year-old indeed. In no way in hell did he need stupid viagra.

His mouse clicked again.

Nor did he need cherry flavored condoms...

Click.

Or genital enhancement...

Jeez, people just seem to be so imperfect nowadays.

Sad to say, he had been enveloped on this one task that he emitted a very prominent 'eep' when Artemis plopped down beside him with her official scowl of the day. He scrambled to exit out of his wrist-comp screen and flushed when she had a single eyebrow raised up at him curiously.

She stared, he swallowed nervously. "Yes?"

Those grey eyes blinked twice on him, "Would you like to explain this to me, Mr. Richard Grayson." An arm was outstretched from her body, and a note was held up to his face.

He took it gingerly, still embarrassed, and quietly read the note to himself. To say he gaped back up at her in surprise was completely understated.

"The hell is this?"

She waved one hand and continued to stare right at him. "That's what I want to know."

"Obviously," his hand flicked the piece of paper left to right vigorously in front of her face, "I didn't write this crap."

His annoyance grew higher when she seemed to not believe him with a roll of her eyes and her sarcasm, "Right," drawing out the i, "so you're telling me someone else, say maybe Kaldur, just so happened to have left a dress in my room with a note signed in your name, then?"

He leapt to his feet, started to pace and begun to rant, "I sure as hell didn't-"

"Didn't?"

"Did you say dress?"

xXx

_Earlier that week..._

"Hey Robin?"

He looked up from the magazine he read and at the curtained stall in front of him, curiously. "Hmm?"

It was a regular occurrence that he was the one to go out on shopping trips with M'gann. It wasn't so much that he mindedl, he had a very high tolerance when it came to being around women, especially when he was dragged along as the third wheel on one of Bruce Wayne's dates. Those happened so often that he wished the gold diggers would think of something less cliché than try to impress a billionaire by "bonding" with his ward, trying not exactly the key word.

M'gann was more of a peaceful shopper and made sure to ask his opinion on some of the clothes she tried on. His fashion sense was higher than a normal guy's, so it was reasonable to bring him along. What he liked about M'gann was that she didn't shop for herself. If she did, that would be silly.

He quickly scanned the area for any witnesses before he mentally said _all clear_, just before the curtain was pulled aside.

"Does this look nice on Artemis?"

His breath caught silently in his throat at the sight in front of him.

Periwinkle, he was met with the most sparkly shade of periwinkle. It should have been obnoxious to look at, but it just fit the body of their team's archer. It didn't hinder her skin nor did it outshine the grey eyes and lusciously plump lips.

He quickly caught himself and cleared his throat before he spoke, "What's the occasion? You usually get shirts and jeans for Artemis."

It was weird to see M'gann's sweet smile on Artemis' face than the permanent smirk.

"She said that her school had a dance coming up and she wasn't going because she didn't own a dress. I want to surprise her and not let her miss out on that."

His eyebrow rose significantly while he questioned, "You do know she's not really interested in those sort of things, right?"

"Oh, well...you didn't answer my question." He wasn't quite sure if M'gann gave him a sly look or not, it went away too quickly to decipher it.

"It's nice." He blushed while she grinned at him appreciatively.

"Okay, I'll get this then." And with that, the Martian swished the curtain closed.

xXx

Artemis crossed her arms under her chest with a renewed scowl, but it was less intense this time. "Yeah, I found this gorgeous dress on my bed with that," she nodded her head toward the hand that held the note, "attached to it. I just wanted to confirm if it was from you. Other than that, yes."

"Yes?"

She grinned, "Yes, you can take me to the dance at Gotham Academy."

* * *

><p>AN: Now that I think about it a bromance for girls is highly unlikely. We girls break the rules of the brocode so easily. Uh, hello? Best friend steals boyfriend? Misters are definitely before sisters in this case, no? *laughs* I don't even know where my mind is wandering off to. Guess filling out applications has got my brain fried at the moment. Boy do I feel conceited, yet sorely disappointed in my lack of educational goals right now. XD


	14. Day 14: Friends

A/N: Well, I hope this one is better than the last. This was definitely more enjoyable to write. And it is sort of a continuation, or flashback I guess, of one of the parts in Day 10. It was such a funny idea, I had to go back and write what would have happened between the two.

* * *

><p>Day 14: Friends<p>

Characters: Kaldur, Roy, and a bit of Wally

Rating: K+? (No cursing, I think...)

Genre: Friendship (bromance!), a bit of angsty fluff?

* * *

><p>Embarrassing. It had gotten to a point where he seemed to have just a permanent heater on his face, due to the multiple times this has happened. Confusing as the situation was, he didn't know whether to be proud or pitied that he still did not know how to put the infernal contraption on -yes, it very much was a form of punishment from some higher entity- and needed the extra help to boot.<p>

Lips pursed, he huffed a strand of hair away from his face, only to have it fall back into place. Honestly...it was irrational to have hair this long! An arm crossed over his chest to cover up and save the very little dignity he had left.

"Roy?"

He looked around the door frame to address his only friend at the moment...who seemed to be staring intensely at the wall beside his head.

The red head pulled his eyes away from whatever that item was and looked at him. "What?"

With the other arm, Kaldur held up the thing he despised the most beside himself with a sheepish grin on his face. If there was one thing he had learned, it was how to make those certain facial expressions that got boys to do things for him, thanks to Artemis.

It was an amusing sight to witness when Roy's face flamed a bright red while he weakly replied with an "Again?"

Kaldur frowned, a bit irritated at his friend's reaction to his request. This was a common occurrence, surely it was enough to become a formed routine in their friendship. "Well, since you have so much experience with taking these _things_ off, it would only be reasonable that you keep on helping me." He didn't even think twice about telling the red head his thoughts on the subject matter.

"Oh come on, Kal! You should know how to put that on. I mean, I even bought you the ones that latch in the front to make it easier for you." Even if Roy managed to make a pleading look, Kaldur was not swayed and kept the annoyed look on his face.

"Fine," he grumbled loudly, bounding over to the blonde to join him inside the makeshift changing room that was his closet.

Kaldur tightened the arm around his chest and handed Roy the piece of clothing with equal amount of blush that ran all the way to his toes. The both of them avoided eye contact as Roy fumbled with it for a bit.

"What the hell? This_ is_ one of the ones that I bought for you last time!"

Kaldur just shrugged one shoulder before he went into the first part of the procedure, which was to turn around and lift up his arms shoulder height.

They had an awkward way of putting the thing on, with Roy trying to blindly put his hands through the loops and settle both straps on his shoulders. Kaldur's blush only deepened when he felt the archer's cold finger tips brush his skin clumsily, a sign that the other boy wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible. But it did feel like an eternity to the both of them, an eternity of burning humiliation.

When the cups were close, Kaldur brought his hands up to form the same shape and press them to his skin. He turned silently, and watched, with morbid fascination, at the way Roy's hands very carefully reached up to tug at the ends of the cups and bring the two clasps together, until they were fastened in the correct way that the piece of clothing was designed for.

For a moment, Kaldur had his hands cupped to his chest while Roy stared down in that same intense look that usually was reserved for a certain blonde archer who had a habit of walking away from the red head in the most inopportune times when they had very heated arguments.

"Roy I need a-"

The both of them were startled into movement. Kaldur, hurriedly put on the shirt that he had planned to wear, while Roy moved protectively in front of the other boy to protect him from the admiring eyes of their intruder.

Wally gave a very appreciative whistle when Kaldur stepped around Roy with an awkward cough.

"Hellooo nurse!"

Kaldur just blinked at the other boy in confusion, having no idea that he was just hit on by a very commonly used -by Wally only- pop reference. Roy, on the other hand, smacked his fellow red head on the back of his head in annoyance.

In this form, the Atlantean had gained a habit of tugging on his elongated hair when he felt majorly uncomfortable. "Is there something that you need, Wally?"

Wally gave him a very lecherous grin and a comical motion with his eyebrows, but before he could even answer Kaldur's question -with a very perverted comment, no doubt- Roy grabbed the speedster by the collar of his shirt and growled. "How many times have I banned you from coming here when Kaldur gets gender swapped? Honestly, she should get a restraining order against you. You're really not making your relationship any easier."

Wally flushed and so did Kaldur, but that didn't give him any reason to stop looking at him until Roy dragged him out of the room, much to Kaldur's relief. It was true though...what Roy had said. Kaldur had started to gain an interest on the speedster. He had started to do the traditional courting, but whenever he got turned into this form...it sort of complicated things between the two, thus forcing Kaldur to board with Roy for the duration of the spell.

This time, when he had been attacked by this recurring spell, it had been on a dual mission with his own mentor and not with his team. So when he had been forced to change, he had fled to Roy's apartment right away, with only so much as a small memo for Batman.

The event that had just happened was one of the reasons why he chose to come here discretely. Roy, ever being the true and longest land friend, had taken his presence in stride and often treated him as if he were the same, much to Kaldur's relief.

He listened on the commotion of the arguing red heads. Roy with his brash comments and Wally's unwillingness, but in the end, the door slammed, followed by an eerie silence, a sure sign of the speedster's departure.

"God, I need another drink," he heard his best friend mutter loudly, his cue to exit the bedroom safely.

"That is unhealthy for you, especially at a young age," Kaldur replied as he walked over to the couch and gracefully sat himself on the sofa.

Roy came back to sit across from him, a glass of clear liquid in one hand. "I earned it, what with the commotion you seem to bring every time you come around, which, I might add, I should start charging you for."

"Apologies."

Roy smirked, "So when are you going to officially settle things with Kid Mouth? It's so obvious, it hurts to watch. At least that's what Artemis tells me, which leads her to coming over here for some drama relief," he tilted his drink to him, "and I thank you for that."

Kaldur rolled his eyes. "I am grateful for your concern on my nonbudding relationship with the Flash's partner."

"That's what I'm here for."

God...why was he here again?

"No, but seriously Kal, you should just snatch the kid and have your wicked way with him. And, I'm willing to bet he wouldn't mind with how you are now. I'm pretty sure that'll get him to shut up for awhile."

Kaldur glared back at Roy, who in turn raised both his hands in a surrendering motion. "Not everything can be solved by sex, Roy."

"Hey, it works for me and Artemis."

"But I am not in a dysfunctional relationship, now am I?"

"Ow, you know, I like it better when you're a guy. I think when it comes to being a woman, you have no sense of hiding your bluntness. But I guess your body makes up for that."

They said nothing, letting their playful banter fall into a comfortable silence. Which was one of the things that they enjoyed about their companionship. They had pretty much clicked when they met.

"Hey, Kal..."

"Hmm?"

"You should ask Wally out on a date. I think I can see a bit of gay in him."

His eyes zeroed in on the red head's neck and, instantly, came up with five different ways to make the archer suffer. "I do not know whether to take that in stride or be highly offended by that comment."

"No really. You don't want things to end up like the Tula incident. Take him now or forever be swamped in heartache."

Thoughts raced through his mind, much to his confusion. That had been his worry. Move now or later? Apparently, his friend was giving him the get go...wonderful...

"When I change back, I will ask him."

Roy nodded letting a slight pause form before he stated, "Good. Now about your payment for my oh so whimsical advice."

"I think someone has had too much to drink."

The hand that held the now empty glass slammed onto the arm rest of the chair that he was vacating. "We must honor the BroCode, and honor we shall!"

Kaldur ran a hand through his hair while he muttered, "Not this again," before he neutrally stared at his tipsy friend.

"And what, pray tell, should I pay you with, oh wise Roy Harper?"

"Rule 151 of the BroCode, if a bro just so happens to turn female, a bro is obligated to feel said bro's breasts, however small they are. But the both of us know that yours are actually a pretty decent size."

Kaldur frowned, "I find that hard to believe that there is more than 150 rules in the BroCode. And none of those are what you have just stated."

Roy shrugged nonchalantly, "I added that last one."

"I figured as much..." damn, he was contemplating it, "Artemis will become mad if she found out."

"Then she won't."

And that was where Kaldur came to a roadblock. "But I do believe it does not apply to me...or, would it not cancel out, since there is a female version of the BroCode?"

Roy looked up at his splattered ceiling with recognition, "Ahh, the Chick Code."

"I think it would be best if I did not let you." His arm motioned to his chest with as much composure as he could muster.

"Touché."

They sat in silence again, both studied different patterns on the two different rugs that covered the living room floor.

"I'm getting another drink. Want a glass?"

Kaldur sighed, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>AN: And thus a snippet of the awesome bro-ness that is Roy and Kaldur. It was fun to write them, and I do apologize if Roy became OOC later at the end. *laughs* I actually had to do some research on the Bro-Code, and was surprised that that rule wasn't on there. It also led me to the knowledge of the Chick Code, which is an answer to my thoughts from yesterday's post, go figure!

So, hopefully, I can write something tomorrow, if my prolonged homework doesn't get the best of me. ;D


	15. Day 15: A challenge

A/N: Yay! Update! I have to apologize to those of you who will seem a bit confused...if it's not blatantly obvious that I have not put any sort of dialogue in here whatsoever, yet another writing style I wanted to try. My tenses may be questionable here, but I am too lazy to correct them. But, my dear readers, this is a story in Robin's POV, not so much as first person...because I have long retired doing that, but it's third person written in Robin's perspective. It may seem pretty vague as a storyline, I'm sorry, but it's meant to be. So, I hope you enjoy it. XD

* * *

><p>Day 15: A challenge<p>

Characters: Robin (mainly), with YJ couplings, Roy, and a guest appearance of a hinted (yet obvious) assassin

Rating: T (slight mentioning of Robin's robbed innocence)

Genre: Romance, Humor

* * *

><p>Romance was a sad thing, a misfortune in one's life. There was the tiptoeing, clueless methods of the Martian and clone of the team. The heart braking story of hero work versus relationship of the team leader was a bit more subtle, while the heated arguments were completely transparent between the clashing archer and speedster of the group...not to mention a bit of a little forbidden fruit and love triangle mixed in there as well if Roy was added into the equation.<p>

Robin believed, fully, that he was the only sane one there. Sure, there was his questionable relationship with the new female addition to the group of Gotham heroes that he may or may not have a crush on, but at least Babs was willing to entertain his mind away from work once in awhile, reminding him he was just a 13-year-old boy. The others on the other hand, seemed to make their interactions so destructive that Robin had long given up on making a mission end up going correctly.

Failed missions were to be forever failed.

...That is if someone were willing to fix all this. Seriously, it was literally a matter of life at hand. If everyone kept this up, there would just be a day where they could possibly be blown to bits because of continuous arguing, or pathetic longing looks, or solemn words...at least Kaldur was willing to throw all his hurt into his work.

But really...someone needed to fix this...and fast.

The exact time he made it his goal to play the team's matchmaker was when he could not get the cytoplasm gunk out of his hair after the fifth time of washing it, all because he had to push a snarling Artemis out of the way and into the stuff. The only thing that didn't push him overboard was that she had to use two jars of peanut butter to remove the stuff out of her hair. Serves her right...now if only the same could have been done to Wally, since he was the one that caused the whole commotion anyway.

So, being the little detective in training that he was, Robin decided that working with the easiest couple would have him get a feel of how to work some matchmaking magic.

If it was any incentive, he had the whole thing planned out perfectly, due to his major research on how a date should be via the Robinnet. The reason behind the name is that he already hacked an unnamed, famous Internet service provider and reworked it to make it his own personal network. One of the perks for being a computer genius.

It had taken a few times, rewritten note-cards, failed timing, and many batglared interrupted moments to get Conner to ask M'gann out perfectly. At least her answer gave Robin a peace of mind for a few hours.

The fact was, _nothing_ went according to plan...he was foolish not to take their missions as proof and a connection to failed personal lives. How was he supposed to know that the restaurant he booked had a cook your own meal night theme on that exact night he had two aliens, who had no clue how to make proper food, heading over there for a supposed nice, quiet evening? Nor did he know that monkeys would make an appearance at a theatre performance he bought tickets for.

In the end, the hassle and embarrassing lectures from Batman led to the two older teens hooking up for another night on their own terms. He, on the other hand, had to apologize to the owner of the restaurant for the scorched walls and had to offer to repaint them. But he drew the line at picking up monkey crap. Suffice to say, he didn't like monkeys either after that.

xXx

Now with Artemis and Wally, it was amusing to watch the two because everyone knew -besides the two themselves- that the pheromone emitting attraction could be cut with a very sharp Bat-a-rang. Yes, it had come to a point of being that thick.

Both were similar in some aspects of their personalities, such as the fact that they were both stubborn headed mules. Both could keep up a grudge, and seemed to have their minds set on beliefs that are questionable, even to him.

But those didn't scare off Robin easily. Now, if there was one thing that he had learned from the last time, it was that he had to know their similar likes, and to never plan a date ever again, unless it was for himself. So after a major heart to heart with Artemis, during a practical 3 hour workout session they had planned together, he had learned that she secretly loved watching "Avatar: The Last Airbender", sometimes put marshmallows on her hotdogs, and...get this, was a major Left4Dead player.

Based on that little tidbit, and a grown fondness for his non-meta buddy, he had scheduled an all out duel championship between Wally and Artemis. It was worth it when he saw their appalled looks, which quickly turned to them taunting each other into a 13 round, originally just a 3 round, competition. The outcome was pretty much worth the entertainment. Since, he, himself had not offered to join in and help, due to him most likely siding with one or the other at random times, was left to sit on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between his legs. Their snark was ever growing, but it had taken to a much lighter tone, and he deemed it safe enough to leave the room to refill his bowl of popcorn.

It was pretty much music to his ears to hear Wally accuse Artemis of cheating with the sound of horrific screams and gunshots in the background, but during mid-pour their arguing voices had grown quiet, and the sound effects alerted him that his teammates were being dogpiled by the onslaught of zombies.

Bowl forgotten, he had rushed into the living room to a sight of the two teens making out on their carpeted floor. It was interesting enough to watch as they kissed furiously and let out their frustrations on one another through their mouths, and it wasn't the yelling kind either. But once, he saw that a few hands started to inch into places he had no wishes in seeing, Robin quickly went to go get his popcorn and engage in a round of WoW with Babs.

xXx

Kaldur and Roy were two curious cases in Robin's eyes. Robin wasn't entirely sure if he was straight, since he was now entering the stage of experimentation, but he knew for a fact that Kaldur was a good looking guy. Not only was the Atlantean nice to look at, but he was truly the type of guy that some of the girls at his school would be willing to date. So when Kaldur finally outed his romantic issues going back at his home, he had to admit he was a bit surprised.

With Roy, it was no surprise he seemed to be having a Artemis/Wally thing going on with that masked assassin. Roy was a pretty promiscuous guy, a manslut in Laymen's terms, but he was a pretty decent friend, abiding by the rule of "Bros before Hoes". Thus the mini get together between the trio.

Kaldur was pretty much wallowing in self pity by the time he had finished telling of his personal betrayal from a long time friend that went by the name of Garth. It was amazing to watch the anger display itself on Roy's face, as the red head patted Kaldur's arm in sympathy. Robin got the feeling he was intruding as the third wheel in the older boys' relationship. So he had simply implied that he would give them space to talk more in depth with the matter.

Star city had been a beautiful place, and Robin gave Roy props for picking a city such as this one. He could actually see a few stars on a clear night such as this one. The air was cleaner too, which was a plus, but it felt weird to breathe in filtered air, especially when he was more accustomed to running around in the polluted air in Gotham. Nothing could beat Gotham, though. He had made his conclusion when he couldn't find one decent place to perch and watch the city below to practice his Batman.

After many times of giving the city a chance, he figured it was time to go back to Roy's apartment and see how the other two were holding up, specifically Kaldur.

When he entered the apartment, he was met with the sight of what looked to be the result of a fight. A lamp was knocked off of the side table, the coffee table was flipped over, the lazy chair on it's side, multiple bottles of beer were strewn across the floor, and scraps of clothing were scattered everywhere. On guard, he quietly made his way to Roy's bedroom to see if it were in the same state.

He had to hold back a scream when he saw something horrific after pushing Roy's bedroom door open. There were three writhing, sweaty bodies on Roy's bed. No doubt he caught sight of Roy and Kaldur kissing with what to looked to be a woman's form in between the two guys, just before he shut his eyes to save some sort of innocence he had left.

He ran as if the Joker were chasing him with a crowbar. And had the most extreme nightmares ever.

The thing that bothered him though, was that Kaldur seemed to not be ashamed in the least that he had been caught in an explicit act with his best friend and an Asian woman, by Robin. That was until, Kaldur asked him why he had not returned that night after he left.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you enjoyed this latest piece. I do admit it's a bit lower on the funny level, but I guess I have to blame my somber mood...which is a result of school in general.


	16. Day 16: Faeries

A/N: Sorry I missed last weekend guys, life's been crazy. And I'm not sure if I can post this weekend as well. I'm taking the SAT this Saturday...and well, SUNDAY OCTOBER 2 SHALL BE THE DAY I TURN 17! So yeah, birthday on Sunday, I don't think I'll have time to even start a new story.

* * *

><p>Day 16: Faeries<p>

Characters: Robin, Artemis, M'gann, and Wally

Rating: T (gosh guys, I feel like I don't know what I'm doing with that one scene)

Genre: Romance, Humor

* * *

><p>The situations that he was put in was always nauseating to do. It was one thing to dress up for a mission with Batman, but another to dress up as <em>this<em> with the girls for a team mission. Batman was sensible to think of it as purely for the greater good, while the others decided it was time to pay him back for all the times he had laughed at their misfortunes. Karma was a bitch.

The only thing that made this any better was that at least he looked pretty... Pretty. That wasn't an adjective that was supposed to be associated with himself, a guy for that matter, but the feeling of the foundation brush bristles against his cheekbones made him feel...well, feminine. He inwardly smirked. Plus, he had a fabulous view of Artemis' chest from this angle.

"Close your mouth, Boy Wonder. I know you're entering the faze while I'm coming to the end of it, and as flattering as it is, please keep your staring to a minimum," she whispered into his ear absentmindedly as she rubbed a bit of excess powder from his jaw.

He shivered at her touch. "Can't help it," he mumbled, "they're the only things keeping me from thinking I've grown a pair myself. This outfit is disturbing, incredible emphasis on the dis."

"Really? I think you look cute," M'gann piped up from behind him. Probably back with the body glitter. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hold still," Artemis commanded harshly, "I'm not all that skilled with putting eyeliner on someone else, and I only want to apply this once."

Dick felt the cold clay like feeling right under his eyes, but he resisted the urge to swat the crayon pencil thing away. Instead, he focused his gaze on Artemis' chest again. It was a very nice distraction, and he told her as much.

It was quiet for a moment as she did another swirling motion around the corner of his other eye. Her body pulled back, eyes intensely studying her work. She seemed to find it satisfying for her tastes for she nodded with finality.

He stood up carefully, finding the not skirt and scrap of cloth wrapped around his chest an unfamiliar feeling compared to all the latex, cotton sweats, and starchy suits he was so used to. His outfit practically glided along with his body, but he could do something about the stupid wings attached at the back...like burn them by making Conner glare at them intensely. That would be immensely satisfying.

"Here," M'gann handed him the glitter induced body lotion, the one that smelled like some sort of fruit. His hand took it unwillingly and he bent over to spread some over his very exposed, shaved gymnast legs. The fake hair from the wig he sported fell in his face irritatingly. They passed the battle around as each of them applied the lotion to their bodies.

With a final swipe across his belly (he had to fatten up to hide away his growing six pack a bit), he straightened up and studied the two girls across from him.

He didn't understand how they could be so at ease with their faerie costumes, while he felt really naked in his. The white tipped fingernails pinched a few of the twirled threads from his skirt and tugged lightly as he waited for the girls to fix a few things to their looks.

M'gann looked pretty with her hair twirled up in a messy bun, held by multiple butterfly designed clips. She had a sparkled design around her eyes, an affect that made her eyes brighter than usual. Her cheeks had a nice pink hue that complimented her bone structure, and the whole makeup ensemble was finished with a lighter shade of pink, glossy lip color. Her outfit was in shades of purple which came in a one-set, and -lucky for her- covered her whole torso and her thighs, ending in layers at her knees.

Artemis had her hair in a very casual, loose braid, with a few colorful threads woven in. The artistic design around her eyes, which was made up of eyeliner and eye-shadow, was very intricate. It looked complicated enough to compare to some of the matrices he worked on on his computer for his decoding exercises. Very impressive, since it accentuated her faint Asian heritage around her grey eyes. Her lips were a shade of blue that matched her two piece outfit, one that was similar to his. The one that covered her chest was made of less cloth than his, not to mention her skirt was incredibly short, meaning she showed more skin out of the three of them in the room.

He, on the other hand, had the horrid thing pulled on by both girls and had a wig plopped on top of his head.

Artemis twisted her right calf and studied it with a scowl. "Do we have to go barefoot for this thing? I swear I will shoot an arrow through the person who planned this."

"Ditto," he piped up, "although, I'd use a Bat-a-rang."

M'gann, who had finished with getting ready tentatively said, "I'll go inform everyone that we're ready."

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Artemis wrapped her arm around his head and placed a hand on his mouth, carefully. She threw M'gann a genuine smile and nodded.

When the door clicked shut, Dick twirled away from her, making his skirt swish noisily. He was cut off yet again when she spoke up to answer the question he was going to ask... with another question.

"Have you no decency?"

"What?"

The glare she gave him had him blinking rapidly in confusion. "You were going to ask why she couldn't have just used the mental link to tell them, weren't you?"

"Uh...yeah?"

The sigh that escaped her lips made him bristle at the sound...it was like she was looking down at him, which she rarely did. One of the reasons why he liked hanging out with her sometimes. "Have I taught you nothing? She wanted to show off her outfit to Supe-er-Conner, but no doubt Wally is going to say something. What I don't understand is how you could not know that."

"Well excuse me for-"

Artemis' eyes narrowed for a moment as she sat him down on the chair again. She grabbed some tube and sat her self on his lap -not that he was complaining.

"Any reason as to why you're sitting on me?"

"I forgot the lipgloss and I don't want to keep on standing, pucker up." Her face was entirely too close for him not to notice how warm her breath was on his cheek. Despite his way of putting up a bit of a fight with everything she told him to do, he begrudgingly did what she demanded. They said nothing as she carefully swiped the brush across his bottom lip with as much concentration as she had for some of the math homework she would ponder over for days.

She pulled back, much like she had with the eyeliner, and watched for any places she may have gone out of the outline of his lips.

"The flavor is Dr. Pepper," a feral grin appeared on her face while her eyes flashed, "I dare you to lick that off."

Dick predicted that if he did there would be immediate pain soon after, but that didn't stop him from getting another idea, which, sadly, involved the loss of the flavored gloss on his lips. "Okay I won't, but I get to do this."

His torso leaned forward and his head tipped upwards to have his newly colored lips press against her blue, pouty ones. It was exhilarating to feel how he could shock her just by one simple act, but no matter. Even if he was a bit less experienced than her, he was empowered and convinced he could get her to respond the way he wanted. He had wanted to for such a long time, and he suspected she knew as much.

There was an immediate blueberry taste that brushed upon his tongue when he traced it to part her lips. The gooeyness of the lipstick was an odd, unfamiliar feel for his skin, yet it wasn't unpleasant, and he continued to lick at her lips while his hands traced light patterns on the soft skin of her arm and belly.

Just when he felt she may have just turned into a statue, her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap, had slithered up to cup his neck. She became animated again, with her lips parted just a tad and her tongue peeking through to swipe across his upper lip.

Artemis let out the tiniest of sounds, barely audible for him to hear, and started to return the kiss roughly. It caught him by surprise, but he obliged all the same with a new found fervor to have her make a louder version of that sound.

She tasted of sweet blueberry and a hint of something spicy, something unique...

He groaned. Dear god she tasted of his Dr. Pepper lipgloss.

That thought got him incredibly hot, fast, and he was thankful he had less clothes on at the moment.

He suckled on her lower lip to get more of her taste, and to just feel the softness of her. But it all changed when she shifted her weight until she was higher than him. Her hand crept under the fake strands all the way up to his real hair to tug his head harshly backwards.

An unintelligible sound reverberated from his throat all the way up, out and into hers, which spurred her on to take things much more roughly than they were. He was helpless against her onslaught of suckles and nips and could do nothing more than caress her parted thighs with shaky fingers.

She was sweet, intoxicating sweet. So much so that he felt like he wanted more, was starved of her taste, but he was also drowning in her taste. How accurate, a starved boy drowning. The wires from his fake wings dug into his back when she started to lean on him more. Since his mouth was busy, the only way to let her know that he was hurting was to squeeze her bare legs even tighter. He grew even hotter when she moaned into his mouth at his grip.

He was sorely tempted to pick her up and throw her on the bed, just to see a lust filled, surprised look on her face, but his chance was torn away from him.

Because the door had just swished open.

"Robin, dude you have to let me take a pic of you for my souvi-HOLY SMUDGED LIPSTICK, BATMAN! ARTIE? ROB?"

It hurt how Artemis jerked away from him and pulled his head backwards, until he saw an upside down Wally from his seat. The small smack that sounded when they pulled away rang through everyone's ears.

It was comical and dizzying to watch Wally's eyes flit back from his face to Artemis' with the utmost shock. Dick was pretty sure he was panting way too hard to say anything, and he could probably guess the same for the blonde on his lap.

He winced when Wally finally opened his mouth to say something.

"I have to be honest with you guys. From what I'm seeing, you guys look like two girls kissing...and I may or may not be possibly turned on right now."

* * *

><p>AN: So...yeah...XD Wally, you adorkable perv you.


	17. Day 17: An Einstein Quote

A/N: *lets out a nervous giggle* Hi guys...I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. My plot dragon took off and landed on a bunch of other plot mountains. As some of you can tell from my profile, I have a few more stories up. One was a Collab I did for the Ultimate Collab Challenge.

So I may or may not have followed the plot...well, somewhat. The last one I just wanted to add in there because I thought it was cute.

Anyways, I think this is my third update, from the total amount of stories I have up, that I have this week. (2nd today) The college essays are making my plot dragon run rampant.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day 17: "<em>The key to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources." -<em>Albert Einstein

Characters: Artemis w/ the others

Rating: T (for a certain part...)

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance(ish)

* * *

><p>It's a disturbing thought how Artemis had accommodated her living style with the rest of the team.<p>

**M'gann**

She didn't seem to mind when she found a few of the items in the little pouch she now sported with her uniform. Which was supposed to be weird since she only just started making the pouch to store necessities on missions about a month ago. Her morphing abilities managed to keep the tampons out of site. No doubt, if they were to show, the others wouldn't question about them due to her sheepish nature, while if it were Artemis who was seen with the tampons, she would most definitely be teased by them.

So M'gann didn't question when Artemis approached her and murmured softly to her about needing one a few weeks later. Instead, she smiled and took one out, discretely looked around, then pressed it into the waiting girl's open palm. They shared a knowing smile before the blonde turned to walk away.

**Wally**

He detested how his pockets (when in civvies), his suit's compartments (in uniform) were filled with items he knew he did not put in there. At first he thought it was Robin who was pulling his leg, but when Wally questioned the extra amount of chocolate that took up the space for his chips, the Boy Wonder had just given him a funny look.

Wally finally figured out who had been doing it when his blonde frenemy plopped herself down, right next to him on the couch with a sigh. A little scoff and a wave her hand indicated that she judged his choice on the television program that was on. He, in return, rolled his eyes at her before his right arm reached behind her to rest on the back of the couch, indicating he was comfortable with her presence.

A few minutes had passed before she murmured, "I'm hungry" before he felt the brush of fingers on his thigh. Panicking, he pulled away, mind going in _that_ direction. He cursed himself when he felt the weird, but not unfamiliar, stirring in his lower gut. And right when he was about to say that, as glad as he was for the offer, it was too fast, he saw a chocolate bar held up to her mouth, half bitten.

...The same bar that, along with the others of it's kind, had mysteriously appeared in his cargo pant pockets.

She gave him a questioning look as she took another bite and chewed slowly, eyes never leaving his.

"Uh," he was at a loss of words, "I just remembered I needed to do something."

He zoomed to his room, making sure he had the door locked. It would be embarrassing if someone were to walk in on him while he took care of his problem.

**Kaldur**

When Kaldur had reached behind to grab his water-bearers, he felt the strange material that had not been there before. But, of course, he could not stop to inspect it, for he was in the midst of a battle on a mission.

It was later when he finally had the time to take out his water-bearers to inspect the objects that were wrapped around the handles. Strange, they did not hinder his grip on them, in fact, they improved and lessened the slipperiness that often occurred when he held his weapons. They were no danger to him so he did not dwell on how they got there in the first place, deciding that, for now, he would keep them there.

About a week later, he finally figured out what they were. Artemis had been sparring with Conner under Black Canary's orders. Somehow, her hair tie broke, letting all that hair fall down in front of her face. Unlike their trainer, the girl had no experience in manipulating her hair in order to fight. It was everywhere, and she missed the punch that Conner had given to her...into her abdomen.

Everyone watched quietly as she crumpled to the floor, clutching her stomach in the process.

Black Canary stepped forward, "Maybe I should teach you how to-"

"No," Artemis wheezed, "I'm fine. I *gasp* I just need another hair tie is all."

She took a couple more breaths before standing up, and to Kaldur's surprise, started walking to the team leader. He blinked at her when she gave him a pained smile before she pointed at his water-bearers, before she plucked one of the grips and pulled it away from the handle, only to bind her hair up into a neat ponytail.

He shook his head at her when she gave him a smirk before she turned around to enter her sparring match again.

**Robin**

The extra arrow heads and foldable arrows that had appeared in his belt automatically had him guessing it was a certain blonde archer that had placed them there. He didn't even think about questioning on why they had gotten there, but more on the how.

He was pretty sure that Batman had installed a sensor that sent out a pulse that initiated an electrical shock on the person who did not know the code on how to remove it. Apparently, Artemis was a good hacker as well, not as good as him, but well enough to decode a Batcode.

Instead of being annoyed in the breach of personal stuff, he was highly amused and impressed with the new girl.

**Conner**

He had noticed the little items that Artemis had left with each of their teammates, yes even those things that the girls named tampons -whatever those were. There were strange feelings that swirled in his head each time he caught someone pulling out the objects with a smile before putting them back where they had gotten them.

It irked him a bit how he didn't get anything. Nope, he told himself often enough, he was not jealous. However, it had gotten bad enough that he barely held himself back whenever she walked past him or sat next to him at the counter. He wanted to shake her and yell in her face, how come she wasn't letting him hold her stuff like the rest of them.

When he opened his textbook for one of his classes, there was a small sticky note with neat, cursive sprawled across it.

**What word does not belong in this list?**

**Oriole**

**Orange**

**Month**

**Oil**

He blinked at it for a full two minutes, until he finally remembered that it was in Artemis' handwriting. It was a puzzle...a brainteaser.

A small smile appeared on his face as he took the note out of the book carefully before standing up to go find her and answer her riddle.

* * *

><p>AN: Brownie points to the person who can answer the riddle correctly. The word and _reason_ have to both be right.

Hint: It's not what you think it is.


End file.
